Tu sombra
by Dianlu
Summary: Post Episodio VIII. Desde el momento en que cerró la escotilla, dejando atrás a Ben Solo, una sombra acechaba a Rey. Esta presencia oscura la seguiría a través del tiempo y hasta los lugares más recónditos de la galaxia. Pero tal vez, esta sombra había estado allí desde mucho antes.
1. La escotilla

Capítulo 1 : La escotilla

No puedo ponerme de pie. Estoy sentada en el suelo y las piernas me tiemblan mientras las abrazo. Todavía estoy congelada por la brisa gélida que me envolvió mientras se cerraba la escotilla. Pero comparado con la frialdad de su mirada, la brisa era cálida. Un par de ojos negros enfurecidos y heridos, son la sombra de la que siento no podré escapar jamás, no importa a qué rincón de la galaxia vaya.

Pude ver el carbón quemándose allí dentro, y la humareda no me permitió ver nada más. Cualquiera fuera la tormenta que se librara en su interior yo estaba fuera.

Pero había estado dentro. Y no podía olvidar.

Esa extraña conexión, que nos permitía hablar incluso a años luz de distancia, fue creada por la oscuridad. Pero, si el líder supremo había muerto, ¿por qué lo vi mientras cerraba la escotilla? ¿No debería todo haber terminado?

Sacudí la cabeza. Tal vez lo imaginé…llegué a acostumbrarme tanto a aquella conexión que mi mente me jugaba una mala pasada haciéndome pensar que aún se mantenía. Si…seguramente era eso.

-¡Hey, Rey! ¿Qué haces aquí abajo? ¿no deberías estar descansando?- la voz de Finn interrumpió mis pensamientos. Me sentí avergonzada de que supiera lo que pasaba por mi mente.

Uno momentos antes había estado con Finn y el resto del grupo, pero me había retirado para descansar. Y por alguna razón que no acabo de comprender, bajé hasta la puerta de la escotilla y me dejé caer en el suelo. Sentía ganas de llorar…y ahora que apareció Finn, agradezco no haberlo hecho.

-Creo que aún estoy con la adrenalina alta…por la batalla y todo eso. Necesito calmarme. Aquí es silencioso.

-Dímelo a mí- Admitió, sentándose junto a mí- Estuve a punto de sacrificar mi vida por la causa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Iba directo a estrellarme contra el ariete, era la única forma de detenerlo- dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Finn!- exclamé horrorizada, incorporándome. La sola idea de perderlos en los brazos de una muerte tan terrible me puso los pelos de punta.

-Era la única forma- Remarcó Finn, de tal forma que se notaba que ese era su único argumento, y el final. No había nada más que discutir. – Pero Rose me salvó.

-La chica que estabas cuidando- asentí esbozando una sonrisa. Apenas los había visto hace unos momentos juntos, y a pesar que ella estaba inconsciente, podía notar que algo estaba sucediendo allí.

-Así es, ella es…especial.

-Espero que se recupere pronto- Alargué mi brazo, tomando la mano de Finn con firmeza.- Estoy en deuda con ella por haberte salvado la vida.

Acto seguido Finn se inclinó hacia mí y yo hice lo mismo para fundirnos en un abrazo. Lo que había hecho, la idea de perderlo, me exaltó, pero luego recordé ¿no hubiese yo hecho lo mismo en su lugar? Después de todo, me había dado cuenta que la causa por la que peleamos es más grande que nuestros deseos y sentimientos. Incluso más grande que nuestras propias vidas

A las pocas horas, estaba en el sistema Hurr. Al contrario de lo que pensé, aquí no habían bases militares, simpatizantes de la resistencia ni ningún tipo de vestigio de guerra. Tampoco existía aquí la Primera Orden. Según escuché, éste planeta era uno de los rincones más alejados de la galaxia y muchos desconocían su existencia. Era el lugar perfecto para ocultarse y renacer…para reconstruir todo lo perdido.

Apenas arribamos, la general ordenó transmitir un mensaje a todos aquellos simpatizantes de la antigua república, los mismos a quienes envió el llamado de auxilio mientras estaban en Crait. Esta vez el mensaje era diferente. A todos quienes se sintieran llamados a formar parte de esta resistencia, este era el momento para hacerlo.

El llamado de Hurr surtió efecto, y durante los días siguientes llegaron delegaciones completas trayendo consigo naves, tropas y armas. Muchos de ellos habían recibido el llamado de Crait, pero no habían alcanzado a llegar a tiempo. Por supuesto, comparado en número con lo que había sido la resistencia no era más que un puñado de gente, pero lo suficiente para comenzar de nuevo.

Caminaba entre el caos del desembarco más reciente cuando percibí algo distinto. Eran un par de ojos. Varios de ellos. Miraban directo hacia mí, y después se desviaban, antes de que pudiera reconocerlo. Mantuve esa sensación toda la tarde, hasta que me reuní con Finn. Venía alterado, me cogió de un brazo y rápidamente me llevó a uno de los contenedores que servían de refugio, cerrando la puerta tras de él. Adentro estaba en penumbras, pues sólo había un agujero en el techo por el cual se colaba un haz de luz.

-Ok, Rey, así que ahora vas a decirme...- comenzó a disparar, atropellando una palabra con otra.

-¿Decirte qué? – exclamé, desconcertada. A la vez, sentí miedo…como si Finn hubiera descubierto algo de mí. Algo malo. Pero si yo no tengo nada que ocultar, ¿por qué sentía que algo muy valioso estaba en peligro de ser descubierto?

-¡Que mataste a Snoke!- susurró Finn con premura. Mi cuerpo se relajó.

-¿Qué? Yo no he asesinado a nadie- me defendí

-Eso no es lo que todos están contando. La Primera Orden lo ha hecho oficial, todos lo saben: mataste a Snoke. Se te acusa de conspirar en contra de la orden y de terrorismo.

-Yo no he asesinado a nadie- insistí con vehemencia. No podía tolerar que los demás pensaran eso de mí.

-¡Vamos, Rey! ¿no fue por eso que pudiste escapar? …Incluso la general está al tanto

-Te estoy diciendo, no fui yo. Yo no maté a Snoke.

-¿Entonces, quién?

-Ben lo hizo

-¿Quién?- exclamó Finn con una genuina expresión de interrogación en su rostro. Él no reconocía ese nombre, y para ese entonces, yo tampoco. Debía dejar de usarlo.

-Kylo…Kylo Ren lo hizo. Él asesinó a Snoke.

Mi amigo se quedó quieto por un momento, y podrí a apostar a que su rostro palideció.

-¿Hablas enserio? – balbuceó- ¿Por qué….por qué haría algo como eso?

Sólo pude encogerme de hombros. La verdad es que ni yo misma podía dar una respuesta. Supongo que fue un dilema de un camino u otro, y gracias a su elección conservo mi cuello, pero…había algo más. Algo que para Finn fue obvio.

-No lo puedo entender a menos…- chasqueó los dedos- a menos que lo asesinara para convertirse en el líder supremo, y gobernar él mismo. Y luego, para limpiar sus manos te incriminó a ti….jamás sería aceptado como un líder legitimo si se sabe que es él el asesino de Snoke. – Finn se detuvo un momento, para mirarme directamente a los ojos, con una expresión que sólo tenía un significado; miedo- Él es peor de lo que imaginé…esto sólo confirma lo peligroso que puede ser.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Y de verdad lo estaba – Él está consumido por el lado oscuro.

-Entonces nadie puede saber lo que en verdad sucedió - dijo Finn, tras hacer una pausa, deteniéndose a pensar.

-¿Por qué no?

-Todo el mundo cree que tú mataste a Snoke. La gente está hablando, eres una especie de símbolo ahora- me contó el. En sus ojos había una extraña mezcla de conflicto y entusiasmo.

-Pero no lo hice – la idea de ser reconocida como una asesina no era algo que me entusiasmara.

-Pero eso no es lo que dice la Primera Orden- protestó él, como si lo que ellos dijesen estuviera escrito en piedra- Rey, ¿no lo ves?

Negué con la cabeza. Finn se acercó a mí, me cogió del brazo suavemente y me miró directamente a los ojos.

-¡Esto es justo lo que necesitamos!


	2. Yo también lo siento

Capítulo 2: Yo también lo siento

El paisaje de Hurr era alucinante. Sin embargo, pronto descubrí que una belleza secreta se escondía en su interior. Varios metros de grandes túneles subterráneos se extendían por todo el territorio hacia el sur. Al contrario de lo que podría alguien pensar, en el interior no había humedad, y todo el subsuelo se encontraba compuesto de una roca compacta y fría al tacto, estructuras que llevaba años ahí y cuyo origen era completamente natural. Pero lo realmente fascinante era, el color azulado de la roca, liso y pulido, que cada vez que recibía un haz de luz lo reflejaba en un parpadeo multicolor.

Los túneles subterráneos de Hurr eran el lugar perfecto para protegerse del viento y la lluvia que azotaba el planeta en la época que se avecinaba. También eran perfectos para ocultarse del enemigo.

Allí debajo, la resistencia empezó a construir refugios improvisados utilizando lo poco y nada que tenían. También habían algunos en la superficie, pero la gran mayoría de los miembros buscaron cobijo dentro de la tierra. Habían varios agujeros esparcidos alrededor del terreno superficial que servían como acceso a subsuelo, y a la vez permitían iluminar el lugar. Sin embargo, sólo conseguía una luz tenue en el interior, por lo que ese era un problema en el cual los ingenieros ya estaban trabajando.

Cada vez que oía hablar de la hazaña de la muerte de Snoke algo se desagarraba por dentro. Finn tenía razón, todos los miembros de la resistencia creían que el líder supremo había muerto por mi mano. Había una cierta efervescencia en el ambiente, una especie de júbilo o entusiasmo, el mismo tipo de emoción que detecté en el rostro de Finn mientras me contaba lo sucedido. Algunas personas se acercaban para sostener mi mano o darme las gracias. Otros simplemente inclinaban su cabeza ante mí. No sé qué esperaban que hiciera. No entendía la naturaleza de esta especie de veneración sustentada en algo tan sórdido como la muerte. Y por supuesto, en la mentira.

Me sentía culpable. Me sentía culpable cada vez que alguien hacia una reverencia o me miraba con esos ojos de admiración. Estaba mintiendo. Casi me convencí de que seguir el consejo de Finn era una mala idea, debía decir la verdad y descubrir al verdadero asesino de Snoke.

Pero en ese momento de vacilación Leia vino hacia mí, como si supiera que algo me estaba perturbando. Nunca habíamos tenido la oportunidad de conversar en privado y prácticamente no la conocía, pero sentía una profunda admiración por ella. Tal vez fue eso lo que me convenció de no decir nada al respecto.

Leia me abordó en el Halcón, mientras ayudaba a los demás con las tareas de descarga. Luego, me invitó al refugio improvisado que habían construido para ella, aprovechando un horadado en los túneles bastante grande como para ser una estancia. Justo como Finn dijo, que yo fuera la asesina del líder de la Primera Orden era lo que la resistencia necesitaba en ese momento. De alguna forma, este hecho era capaz de motivar y en palabras de Leia, de traer esperanza.

-Estoy segura de que Luke sabía que estarías a la altura.- asintió con un gesto maternal, sosteniendo mi mano por encima. – Ahora, te has convertido en portadora de su legado y tu proeza te ha hecho un símbolo. Si aún estamos con vida, es gracias a ti y a Luke.

Durante nuestra charla, le comenté lo ocurrido con Luke en Ahch-Toh, pero omití cualquier parte relacionada con Kylo Ren. No fue apropósito, creo que eran partes que realmente quería olvidar y enterrar en un rincón oscuro y alejado de mi memoria. Pero Leia lo percibió.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme? – preguntó, con genuino interés. La miré por unos momentos, vacilando. No sabía cuánto ni cómo decirlo. Estaba justo ahí, en la superficie, ni siquiera hacía falta buscar.

-Tu hijo…- fue todo lo que salió de mi boca, y enseguida me arrepentí, mirando al piso. Leia aguardó, paciente a que terminara mi frase, con renovado interés.- Luke me contó que partió al exilio porque se sintió culpable de su caída al lado oscuro.

-No fue su culpa…fue obra de Snoke. Él logró acercarse a él y corromper su mente. Siempre pensé que mientras él lo estuviese manipulando, Ben permanecería en la oscuridad. Pero ahora, que tú Rey, acabaste con Snoke, liberándolo de su hechizo…mi hijo no ha regresado. Comienzo a creer que nunca lo hará.

Los ojos de ella se pusieron acuosos y sin querer me había clavado una daga profunda en el pecho. No podía decir si era vergüenza por mentirle, culpa por no poder traer a Ben de vuelta o el peso tremendo que implicaba el hecho de que su madre pudiese pensar que nunca regresaría, pero compartía ese dolor porque, la verdad es, que yo había comenzado a creer lo mismo. Aún recuerdo sus palabras.

-Lo crees también, ¿verdad? – Leia me sacó de mis pensamientos. Lentamente volteé hacia ella, hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Ella no dijo nada por uno segundos, estaba esperando mi respuesta. No sabía si asentir o decir alguna cosa. La verdad quería explicarle todo lo que su hijo me había dicho y mostrado, y cómo a pesar de todo eso al final había dado un paso atrás para adentrarse en la oscuridad. Quería decirle que no había sido tan fácil para él…que por un momento vi que aún había bondad en él y que sentí el deber de ir a buscarlo. Pero ¿Cómo explicaba todo eso? ¿Cómo le decía todo eso a una madre cuyo más profundo deseo era la redención de su hijo? Hubiera sido ilusionarla en vano. Él no iba a regresar.

-No tienes que contestar- Leia debió notar que se me estaba haciendo demasiado difícil responderle. Pero había algo más; ella sabía. De alguna forma, Leia tenía conocimiento de todo lo ocurrido, como si nuestras mentes se hubiesen fundido por un segundo. Incluso sabía que yo no era la asesina de Snoke. Sentía la fuerza, intensamente, latiendo entre nosotras.

-Querida…ven aquí- Leia extendió sus brazos hacia mí y correspondí a su abrazo. La primera vez que la había abrazo, fue antes de partir a Ahch-Toh. En ese momento, sentí calidez, gratitud y admiración. Pero ahora, este abrazo era distinto. Sentí que podía dejar caer el peso de todo lo sucedido y de desplomarme sin temor.- Yo también lo siento.

Había algo familiar en su abrazo, en la forma en que el ambiente vibraba alrededor. Ya había experimentado antes esa sensación y la reconocí enseguida. Una parte de la esencia inconfundible de la madre vivía en su hijo.

Tras esa conversación, me di cuenta que Leia prefería mantener la versión que todo el mundo conocía, a pesar de saber la verdad sobra la muerte de Snoke, así que finalmente acepté la mentira. Y me acostumbre a ser tratada de forma diferente, de forma especial. Yo era distinta ahora…tenía un nombre, mi propio nombre, y era reconocida por ello. Debo admitir que algo de eso comenzó a gustarme.

La superficie de Hurr era un lugar hermoso, lleno de una vegetación salvaje. Grandes plantas de hojas planas y brillantes cubrían todo el exterior de las dependencias improvisadas de la resistencia y escondían los accesos a los túneles. En el horizonte, iniciaba una selva tupida, con árboles enormes de más de tres metros de altura. Según me contaron, los nativos de lugar eran tan salvajes como su flora y fauna, pero permitían que estuviéramos ahí a cambio de no invadir sus territorios. Los llamaban _ithakis_ , y su poblado se encontraba en algún lugar hacia el norte, más allá de la inmensa selva. La enorme extensión de terreno hacia el sur iba a ser ocupada por la nueva resistencia tanto sobre como bajo la tierra. Cada día, llegaban nuevos cargueros, provenientes de todos los rincones de la galaxia, trayendo refugiados, provisiones y armas. Aunque por supuesto, en algún momento dejarían de llegar.

La resistencia había sido aniquilada casi totalmente por la Primera Orden, reducida a cenizas. Cada nave que llegaba era una señal de esperanza, y era hermoso ver como con el pasar de los días los precarios refugios construidos dentro de los túneles de Hurr se extendían hacia el sur. Estaba segura de que en algún momento la resistencia sería incluso más fuerte que antes, y ese buen día confrontaría a la Primera Orden, para darle fin. Esperaba la llegada de ese día, pero la sola idea me hacía temblar de terror.

Mi rol en toda esta historia era confuso en un principio. Sólo era una chatarrera de un planeta olvidado. Pero ahora, era alguien…y muy dentro de mí sabía cuál era exactamente la parte que me correspondía en el desenlace que algún día tendría lugar. Sólo así se erradicará la oscuridad y la sombra de la Primera Orden. Tenía que destruirlo, a él.


	3. El claro

Capítulo 3 : El claro

La primera señal en camino se presentó una mañana, mientras Chewie me ayudaba con la limpieza de los ductos de ventilación del Halcón. Estaba afanada en la tarea cuando escuche a mi compañero rugir, llamándome.

-¿Qué sucede Chewie?

El gruñó y señaló el cajón en la parte inferior, abierto. En su interior, una serie de grandes libros encuadernados, cuyos lomos estaban deteriorados pero aún podían apreciarse los símbolos grabados en ellos.

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunté, deslizando los ojos desde el cajón abierto hasta Chewbacca, quien se encogió de hombros. Me arrodillé junto al cajón y pasé mi mano sobre los lomos.

Aún tenían ese polvillo de la isla. No demoré mucho en darme cuenta que se trataba de los mismos libros que había encontrado en Ahch-To. Durante mi estadía en la isla nunca tuve tiempo de leerlos, y Luke tampoco parecía partidario de que los estudiara. Pero me imagino que cambió de opinión y decidió ponerlos en el Halcón antes que abandonara la isla.

Todavía no los había hojeado, pero sabía que se trataba de aquellos textos sagrados. No sabía como explicarlo, pero lo sentía. Había sentido esa presencia ancestral hace días.

Esta fue la primera señal en mi camino; si Luke dejó esos textos para mí, es porque quería que los estudiara, que ayudanrían con el entrenamiento que él no podría continuar. Decidí revisarlos cronológicamente, pero pronto me di cuenta que no había forma de establecer alguna relación de precedencia. Ni siquiera al leerlos encontraba alguna pista que me dijera si ese texto fue escrito antes o después. Todo parecía ir y volver al mismo sitio, girar sobre el mismo eje; la fuerza.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la resistencia crecía y se hacía más fuerte. Yo en cambio, a pesar de estudiar cuidadosamente los textos jedi y de riguroso entrenamiento físico, de acuerdo a lo dictado por los textos, me sentía cada vez más débil. Me consumía una ansiedad terrible.

En las noches, me despertaba exaltada, pues cada vez que lograba conciliar el sueño volvía al momento en que cerré la escotilla, volvía los ojos de carbón. Sentía que nunca podría escapar de ellos, que me atraían como la gravedad. Pero era sólo eso; un recuerdo que mi mente insistía en sacar a flote apenas mi consiente bajaba la guardia. Contradictoriamente, comencé a buscar esos ojos en todas partes. Mientras entrenaba o mientras estaba con Finn, entre la multitud o detrás de alguna de las enormes hojas de la vegetación.

Pero no aparecieron. Me sorprendí una tarde, deseando verlos. Incluso, durante la meditación, extendí mi espíritu lo más que pude, a través de todo el sistema Hurr e incluso más allá…buscando. Pero no encontré nada; sólo el vasto y frío espacio.

Enseguida me sentí fatal. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Si mi acción hubiese llegado a buen puerto, habría revelado la ubicación de la resistencia a su mayor enemigo. Pero algo dentro mí, algo oscuro y egoísta, quería que hubiese resultado. Ambos pensamientos luchaban en mi interior, haciéndome pedazos. Entonces no pude contener las lágrimas.

Antes de que cualquiera persona me viera, me puse de pie y corrí en línea recta. Le di rienda suelta a mi llanto aunque todavía no comprendía de donde emanaba tanto dolor. Cuando me detuve, sin aliento, estiré mi mano para apoyarme en un tronco musgoso. Lentamente me incorporé y de repente me di cuenta que estaba en medio de la selva. No estaba prohibido incursionar por aquí, pero los miembros de la resistencia lo evitaban, pues se creía que era el hogar de criaturas salvajes y hostiles. Pero el lugar en el que me encontraba no se veía nada aterrador, al contrario, la luz se colaba entre las copas de los árboles, resaltando el verdor de los musgos y las hierbas que cubrían el suelo. En el sitio que me encontraba, a los pies de los árboles creían hongos y flores silvestres.

Terminé de secar mis lágrimas con el puño de mi ropa, y entonces un sonido extraño llego hasta mis oídos. Seguí aquel ruido, caminando unos metros hacia el frente, hasta que terminó la selva.

Frente a mí, se extendía un claro, rodeado de árboles y en el centro una pequeña laguna. El ruido que me atrajo hasta allí era el de una criatura chapoteando en la superficie. Era tan pequeña que cabía en la palma de mi mano, y poseían dos alas que movía con frenesí. Algo la detenía. Me acerqué hablándole con suavidad.

-Tranquilo, te ayudaré. Todo estará bien.

Al acercarme descubrí que una de sus cuatro patas estaba enredada con un alga que crecía bajo el agua. Rápidamente liberé su pata y la criatura se lanzó a nadar en la laguna. Dio media vuelta para mirarme y emitió un sonido agudo y melódico, el cual interpreté como un agradecimiento. La pequeña criatura logró esbozar una sonrisa en mi rostro, y de pronto me sentí mejor.

Entonces me di cuenta de la maravilla que me rodeaba; la hermosa vegetación, la presencia de pequeñas criaturas como la que liberé, la luz tenue filtrándose entre los árboles, la frondosa hierba sobre mis pies y el agua calma y cristalina de la pequeña de la laguna. Todo el claro no tenía más de diez metros de largo, pero era un lugar hermoso y apacible. De hecho, era el lugar perfecto para meditar, y desde ese día, lo convertí en mi sitio privado.

El invierno llegó a Hurr antes de lo que habíamos previsto, y azotó con una fuerza increíble. La mayoría de los miembros de la resistencia evitaban salir a la superficie y se limitaban a circular en el subsuelo. Yo, sin embargo, no perdí el hábito de ir cada día al claro, incluso cuando la intensa lluvia y el viento me dificultaban encontrar el camino entre la densa vegetación y el barrial que se formaba en el suelo.

Regresaba una noche, cuando una densa neblina invadió la selva. Cualquier persona se hubiese sentido intranquilo en dicha situación, pero yo confiaba en mis instintos y en que me guiarían a través de la oscuridad y la densa neblina hasta la base.

De pronto, el frío se coló entre mi abrigo y acto seguido se me pusieron los pelos de punta. Pero no fue el frío lo que me paralizó. Una sombra oscura se ocultaba detrás de un grueso tronco. No era visible para mí, pero todo alrededor se encontraba perturbado por aquella presencia. Me acerqué, lentamente.

A cada paso que daba, percibía algo creciendo dentro de mí. Sinuoso y escurridizo, gélido. Entonces la sombra se reveló, y lo vi a él. Contuve el aliento por unos segundos. La lluvia era tan intensa que me dificultaba ver pero definitivamente era él. Su cabello mojado caía aplastado, cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, el cual no reflejaba ninguna emoción.

-Ben…

Los dedos de mi mano derecha se extendieron apenas unos milímetros, como con la intención de atraparlo con los dedos. Algo que creía había perdido para siempre se presentaba ahora ante mí. Entonces, él se volteó rápidamente y se sumergió en la oscuridad. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo seguí, pero mi pie no encontró suelo que pisar y caí.

Desperté.

Estaba en la estancia que ocupaba como habitación. Todo lucía en orden. Una luz tenue se colaba por la puerta, iluminando un poco.

-¿Problemas para dormir? – preguntó Ben Solo del otro lado de la habitación.

Ahogué un grito y me incorporé rápidamente, cubriéndome hasta el cuello con la manta. Pero fue sólo un segundo. Ben no estaba ahí. Era simplemente mi subconsciente, mis recuerdos. Aquella sombra que nunca se iría.


	4. Un poco de diversión

Capítulo 4 : Un poco de diversión

Después de la aparición de Kylo Ren en niebla y en mi habitación busqué nuevas formas de cerrar mi mente hacia su presencia, y a mantenerla ocupada de modo que no tuviera la oportunidad de traicionarme. Yo controlaba tanto mi mente, como mi cuerpo, y sentía la fuerza que fluía a través de él.

Las páginas de los textos Jedi me enseñaron cómo dejar mi mente en blanco y entrar a un estado de meditación profundo. Había aprendido un montón de cosas nuevas, y mi resistencia física mejoraba. Iba al claro todos los días, a encontrar la paz que no podía hallar por las noches.

En las mañanas despertaba con la sensación de que ocurrían cosas mientras dormía, de las que me estaba perdiendo, partes de mi vida que sucedían sin que yo lo advirtiera como un sueño que no era capaz de recordar.

Cuando no estaba estudiando o meditando en el claro, me pasaba la tarde con Finn. Estar con él era como un viaje de ida y vuelta a la normalidad. Me podía reír, bromear sobre los superiores y descansar mirando en cielo. Mientras estaba con él olvidaba toda la solemnidad que desde que salí de Jakku gobernaba mi vida. De cierta forma había pasado de ser nadie, a ser discípula del legendario Luke Skywalker, asesina del mandamás de la Primera Orden y portadora del legado Jedi. El conocimiento que albergaban esos textos era infinito, y sentía que cuando los leía simplemente escarbaba en la superficie de algo mucho más profundo. Me preguntaba seriamente si algún día lograría comprenderlo del todo.

¿Qué pasaba si no lo hacía? Si por más que estudiara los textos, siguiera sus pautas y entrenara con disciplina…¿Qué sucedería si no lograba aprender todo lo necesario y ser lo suficientemente buena como para enfrentarme a la oscuridad y guiar a las nuevas generaciones sensibles a la fuerza?

Cuando mi cabeza iba en esa dirección, siempre terminaba tragando saliva con esfuerzo, y se me retorcía el abdomen, como si estuviese enferma. Si bien aún todo eso era un futuro un tanto lejano, tenía miedo de no estar a la altura del legado que portaba y la responsabilidad pesaba sobre mis hombros. Y el miedo era el camino al lado oscuro…

Pero todo eso se desvanecía cuando estaba con Finn, porque él me veía como realmente era. No como un Jedi, ni como la esperanza de la resistencia. Era simplemente Rey, así como él era simplemente Finn. Sus amigos, Rose y Poe alguna veces se unían a nuestros paseos. Una tarde, Poe llegó con una botella de licor de gantha que había intercambiado con uno de los recién llegados. Trataba la botella como si fuese oro, y pronto comprendí por qué; la bebida era deliciosa.

-Nunca había probado algo así en mi vida- exclamé una vez que la burbujitas efervescentes abandonaron mi boca. El sabor de licor de gantha era dulce y suave.

-Y eso que ni siquiera has sentido el efecto aún- rió Poe. Miré con desconcierto a Finn, quien se encogió de hombros mientras bebía un trago de licor- ¡Dos tragos más y serás capaz de pilotear el Halcón con los ojos vendados!

Todos rieron.

-¿Acaso tú lo has intentado y hablas de experiencia propia? – inquirió Rose, bromista.

-En mi nave no, pero…es algo que en algún momento definitivamente tengo que hacer- Poe esbozó una sonrisa hacia la derecha. Era tan bueno y cálido estar con ellos, ahí, sentados en la hierba, sólo con nuestra botella y riéndonos de todo.

Estaba feliz…tal vez demasiado feliz. Recuerdo que esa tarde llegué tan cansada a reunirme con Finn y ahora mis energías se habían renovado. Podía salir en ese mismo instante, subir al Halcón e ir a enfrentar a la Primera Orden. Podía hacerlo yo sola, podía hacerlo incluso sin un sable de luz. ¿Kylo Ren? ¡Podía vencerlo también, aplastar toda su arrogancia y acabar con la guerra de una vez por todas!

 _Ben no merece eso…_

La vocecita cantó de desde un rincón de mi mente e hizo eco por un rato. Era mi propia voz. Tenía razón, él no lo merecía. Pero, ¿era acaso Ben Solo una persona real? Me lo pregunté profundamente, llevándome una mano a la barbilla, para sostener mi cabeza.

¡Ni siquiera puede encarar a Kylo Ren!

A mi alrededor había menos luz, y escuchaba un ruido apagado, como si estuviese bajo el agua.

-¿Rey? – escuché en la lejanía

-Se ha ido- rió una voz femenina y musical.

-Hey, Rey- Finn me cogió del brazo y entonces me di cuenta que seguía sentada en la hierba, con Poe, Finn y Rose. Sus caras de expectación pronto me parecieron divertidas, y me eché a reír.

-¡Vamos Rey, estas ebria!- exclamó Finn, riendo también.

-Estoy bien- aseguré, con toda la seriedad que fui capaz de encontrar en mi cuerpo. Revisé de la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies.

-No creo que lo esté, apenas bebió- señaló Poe en mi defensa, extendiendo un brazo hacia su amigo. Había algo en la expresión de Poe distinto a lo normal. Se movía más lento.- Tenemos que acabar esta botella

De hecho, todo se movía más lento, incluso las llamas de la fogata que alguien había encendido frente a nosotros. A luz de las llamas, veía a Rose que observaba a Finn, de manera especial. Conocía esa mirada y casi podía adivinar sus pensamientos. No sé de dónde ni cuándo, pero conocía el conflicto que se libraba en su interior.

Cuando ella quedó inconsciente después de la batalla de Crait, Finn la cuidó día y noche. Tres días después de que llegamos al Hurr, Rose despertó. Él me había dicho lo especial que era para él, pero supongo que algo entre ellos simplemente no funcionó. Sin embargo al ver la mirada de ella estaba segura que las dudas y los problemas eran de mi amigo. Debía hablar con él de eso, en algún momento.

Dejamos el fuego apagado y caminamos de vuelta a la villa. Mis pasos eran pesados, y sin el apoyo de Rose probablemente hubiera caído al suelo, varias veces. Poe y Finn caminaban delante, sin problemas, iluminando y marcando el camino. Cerca de la villa, distinguí la silueta del Halcón. Mi imaginería de volar e ir a enfrentar a la Primera Orden volvió con más fuerza. Tal vez lo dije en voz alta, o quizás dije otra cosa, pero a todos les pareció que era sensato seguir mi plan, pronto el Halcón había despegado y era yo quien lo pilotaba.

-¿Estas segura de que puedes hacer esto? – preguntó Rose, cargándose en mi hombro. Por supuesto, secuencia de despegue…454…¿2? La computadora dio error, pero mi pie continuaba en acelerador. Ante nosotros se extendía el enorme territorio llano de Hurr y a los pocos minutos sobrevolamos la selva. En algún lugar allí debe estar mí claro…

Estaba piloteando como nunca. No podía abandonar la atmosfera del planeta porque no recordaba como pero luego caí en la cuenta de que eso era lo más sensato. También era prudente entrenar más y de preferencia conseguir un sable de luz antes de ir a enfrentar a Kylo Ren. ¿Pensaría él también en la manera de vencerme? ¿Pensaría en mí en lo absoluto?

-¡Rey sube!- gritó Poe y luego un grito agudo de Rose cuando el Halcón de fue de narices contra la selva. Inmediatamente maniobre para elevar la nave y continuar rumbo a la villa.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar con los gruñidos de Chewbacca desde la puerta de mi estancia. Abrí los ojos e inmediatamente sentí una cuchilla atravesando mis sienes. El estómago me pesaba y sentía escalofríos. Nunca me había dolido tanto despertar.

Chewie seguía alegando tras la puerta. Estaba furioso por los daños que tenía el Halcón en la parte delantera. Nada grave, sólo un par de abolladuras pero para Chewie eso era imperdonable. Me dijo que tendría que repararlos yo misma, que esta vez no arreglaría el desastre.

Reparar abolladuras era un trabajo sencillo pero agotador. Por suerte, Poe se ofreció para ayudarme en su hora libre. Los miembros de la resistencia cumplían tareas y horarios, pues restaurar una rebelión desde las cenizas era un trabajo arduo y requería la cooperación de todos.

-Menos mal que no te vendamos lo ojos- comentó en tono de broma mientras estaba encaramado en la cubierta, soltando un perno. Le tendí una llave, para que lo hiciera con más facilidad.

-Hubiese sido un desastre, ciertamente- admití.

-De todas formas, debo reconocer que tus habilidades de pilotaje son muy buenas, incluso en esas condiciones. Aunque casi nos estrellamos tres veces…

-¿Tres?- exclamé- ¡Apenas fue una!

Poe se echó a reír.

-Pregúntale a los demás. Fueron por lo menos tres veces.

Me ruboricé enseguida, porque sentí vergüenza. Chewie me había hecho sentir la irresponsabilidad de mis actos y le rogué que no lo comentara con nadie. Sentía que si algo así llegaba a oídos de Leia podría decepcionarla profundamente, y tenía miedo de decepcionar a cualquiera que depositara un poco de fe en mí. Así que me prometí a mí misma restarme de beber licor, y mucho menos de pilotear cualquier cosa después de beber.

Los días siguientes a ese episodio, me levantaba más temprano para trabajar en el Halcón y luego emprendía el camino hasta el claro, que había convertido en mi santuario. Cargaba conmigo el texto que estaba leyendo en un pequeño morral.

Mis sesiones de meditación eran cada vez más largas y profundas. Comenzaba sintiendo mi respiración, el aire fluyendo y luego moviéndose a través de todas las criaturas del lugar; los troncos rugosos de los árboles, el rocío sobre la hierba y las criaturas que anidaban entre los arbustos. Todo allí estaba lleno de vida. Excepto la laguna.

Cuando la percibía, simplemente era agua, tranquila y cristalina. No había vida en ella, de ningún tipo. Tenía la misma sensación que con los textos; sólo lograba percibir la superficie de algo mucho más grande. Estaba segura que a medida que practicara la meditación lograría conectar con la laguna y todo lo que había bajo ella.


	5. Ha vuelto

Capítulo 5 : Ha vuelto

Pasado un tiempo ya había concluido la primera lectura de los textos Jedi. Pensé que cuando ese momento llegara me sentiría llena de conocimiento y sabiduría y sabría exactamente qué hacer. Pero en cambio, terminé con una sensación de vacío, sin saber cual debía ser mi siguiente movimiento.

Encontré muchas cosas que me incomodaron en las páginas de los textos. La religión Jedi prohibía el apego hacia las personas o cosas, pues eso desencadena el egoísmo y el miedo a perderlos era uno de los caminos más fáciles hacia el lado oscuro.

A esas alturas yo sentía afecto por un puñado de personas comenzando por Finn. ¿Era aquello algo malo que tenía que dejar atrás? Si la amistad y el amor eran valores tan deseados por la sociedad, ¿por qué los Jedi tenían que privarse de aquello? Esa era una de las tantas preguntas que rondaban en mi cabeza. Ah, y por supuesto…los textos no tenían ninguna referencia a cómo reparar sables de luz.

Comencé la segunda lectura de los textos por inercia, sin descubrir nada que la primera vez hubiese pasado por alto. A pesar de estar despistada, iba todos los días al claro a entrenar rigurosamente. Una fría mañana, mientras caminaba por la selva de Hurr, le daba vueltas al asunto. Toda la villa de la resistencia sabía que yo me estaba instruyendo en las artes de los Jedi, que prefería hacerlo en la soledad de la selva y me respetaban como si se tratase de un monje. Incluso Finn y los demás se tornaban solemnes en cuanto les mencionaba algo sobre los textos o la meditación. ¡Si supieran!

-Si supieran que no tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo- reconocí de inmediato el tono irónico y profundo de aquella voz. Contuve el aire y volteé para encontrarme con Kylo Ren, detrás del mismo árbol que apareció tiempo atrás aquella noche.

Inmediatamente parpedeé, negando con la cabeza, porque seguramente estaba soñando de nuevo. Pero él seguía ahí.

 _¿Ben, eres tú?_

Su rostro pálido y alargado, cruzado por esa cicatriz que yo le dibujé, y su cabello correctamente peinado. Lucía un atuendo oscuro de pies a cabeza y traía su capa sobre los hombros.

-Si supieran…- continuó, alargando las palabras y dando pasos en el suelo embarrado, dirigiéndose hacia mí- que no mataste a Snoke y que no tienes idea de cómo reparar ese sable de luz.

Sus ojos de carbón estaban clavados en los míos mientras caminaba en mi dirección, estaba expectante. Sus pasos eran lentos, pero marcados. A cada paso que daba mi pulso se aceleraba…sabía que realmente no estaba ahí, que simplemente era mi mente conectando con la suya, una vez más.

Después de lo sucedido en Crait, había comenzado a creer que la conexión entre ambos se había perdido, y ahora de pronto… sentía que volvía a recuperar algo preciado, casi como si me alegrara saber que aún estaba ahí. Alejé esos pensamientos de mí rápidamente, pues sabía que aquel hombre podía verlo todo dentro de mí si quería.

-¿Qué crees que harían, si supieran? – preguntó suavemente cuando estuvo justo frente a mí. Su aliento se condensaba en el aire frío de la mañana y casi podría jurar que físicamente estaba ahí. Impulsivamente, imaginé qué sucedería si Leia y la resistencia entera supiera todo lo que Kylo dijo, y me vi a mi misma siendo rechazada.

-Te botarían- respondió Kylo, como si estuviera viendo lo mismo que yo- Ya no serías útil para su propósito. Te tirarían como basura.

Apreté los dientes. Había admitido frente a Kylo Ren que mis padres biológicos me habían vendido por dinero, abandonándome en Jakku. Él habló de la misma forma y uso las mismas palabras, secas y cortantes. Decirlo nuevamente fue cruel porque sabía que me herirían.

No, no había posibilidad de que Ben estuviese allí, en medio de esa oscuridad. Había sido engañada. Entonces algo comenzó a crecer dentro de mí, que subió hasta mi pecho y mi garganta, sofocándome. Estaba enojada, y sin pensarlo dos veces empujé con furia a Kylo Ren hacia atrás con ambas manos.

-¡No lo harían!- rugí, y él trastabilló, sorprendido. Luego, recuperando la compostura, esbozó una mueca burlona.

-Sabes que es verdad.

-¡No lo es!- grité con más fuerza, absolutamente exaltada. Kylo permanecía apacible.

-Te di la oportunidad…-comenzó a decir él.

-¡Sal de mi cabeza!

-…pero ahora es muy tarde. Tú sabes que es lo que sucederá ahora- Kylo Ren me asustaba, quería que se fuera ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Sal de aquí! - Te voy a encontrar. Y cuando eso pase, te voy a aplastar no sin antes asegurarme que veas como perecen esos traidores que llamas amigos.

Lancé un puñetazo que terminó en el aire. Mi mano pasó de largo y perdí equilibrio, tropezándome. Ren se había ido. Era tan diferente a cuando nuestras mentes conectaron en el pasado...cuando había usado ese truco de hacerme creer que Ben Solo existía y que estaba en constante conflicto. Me costaba un trabajo enorme creerlo, pero la evidencia estaba ahí. Yo temblaba, y me invadió una sensación de nauseas que me botó al piso y me hizo apoyarme en el tronco de un árbol. Eché afuera todo o que había comido por la mañana.

¿Y si la Primera Orden nos encontraba? Yo no estaba lista para pelear, apenas podía marcar la diferencia. Nos aplastarían, sería tal como él dijo. Sentí impotencia, rabia y enojo y cargando todas esas emociones me fui caminando a paso rápido al claro. Una vez allí, no dejé de caminar; comencé a dar vueltas alrededor de la laguna.

Todo mi esfuerzo durante este tiempo había sido en vano. No había aprendido nada que me ayudara a derrotar a la Primera Orden, nada que nos permitiera tener una ventaja y ganar. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, para contener todos mis pensamientos vertiginosos y me dejé caer al suelo. En menos de un minuto de charla Kylo me había desestabilizado completamente, al nivel que me lo cuestioné todo. Incluso…

-Joven Rey- llamó una voz. – tus lágrimas has de guardar. Para nada ellas, te servirán.

Efectivamente una lágrima acaba de abandonar mi ojo derecho. Levanté la cabeza levemente, buscando el origen de aquella voz raposa, antigua y lo encontré de inmediato. Una criatura pequeña, de orejas puntiagudas y cabello cano se encontraba sentada sobre una roca, a un metro de distancia. Sin embargo, la criatura parecía flotar en el aire y la luz lo atravesaba haciéndolo medio transparente. Caí en la cuenta de que no estaba ante la presencia de un ser material.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunté, con cautela.

-Saber quién soy, tu deberías- la criatura soltó una risita- pero tu maestro nada te enseñó.

-¿Se refiere a Luke?

-Skywalker, sí

-Usted es el maestro de Luke…- musité, incrédula de lo que mis ojos veían. Una criatura que había trascendido a la muerte y que había vivido miles de años.- ¡Usted es el Maestro Yoda!

La criatura rio, y asintió en señal de aprobación. De pronto me sentí emocionada, ¡era la primera vez que contactaba con alguien en el plano espiritual! ¡Y era el gran Maestro Yoda! ¡Tenía tantas preguntas!

-Maestro Yoda, ¡su visita es una suerte!, no sé qué hacer, necesito ayuda con mi entrenamiento. ¡Tengo tantas preguntas!

-Suerte no hay. Porque guía tú necesitabas, vine.- comentó Yoda de forma pausada, acomodando su túnica hacia atrás- Los libros, los has leído.

Apuntó con su pequeño bastón al morral en el que cargaba uno de los textos. De todas formas no era una pregunta. Él sabía exactamente todo lo que había hecho.

-Así es – asentí y me apresuré en añadir- pero siento que sólo veo lo superficial de ellos. Además hay muchas cosas que no acaban de tener sentido para mí…

-Con el tiempo, Rey, de lo que tu ojos ven ahora, más verás. Sólo debes ser paciente.

-Pero necesito una guía, un maestro- Entonces, me giré hacia él, quedando arrodillada- Maestro Yoda, por favor permítame ser su aprendiz.

-Un maestro ya tienes- exclamó Yoda- ¡Skywalker, sí! Responsable por tu entrenamiento es.

-Pero Luke _se ha ido_ \- protesté, haciendo énfasis en que se ha ido de forma deinitiva.

-Skywalker uno con la fuerza se ha hecho, así como yo y su padre antes que él. A debido momento tu entrenamiento él completará.

-¿Cuándo será eso?

-Cuando lo necesites- contestó el maestro Jedi con toda tranquilidad.

-¡Pero lo necesito ahora! - ¿No entendía que el tiempo corría para la resistencia? ¿Qué todo dependía de nosotros? ¡De mí!

-Por ahora, Rey un maestro no necesita – apuntó Yoda, como si revelara alguna cosa importante.- Necesita un sable de luz

-Muéstreme, Maestro Yoda. Dígame cómo puedo reparar mi sable de luz.

-Ése sable de luz, usuarios poderosos tuvo, pero su ya ciclo cumplió. Poner juntas las piezas otra vez, sentido no tiene, como llevar atrás el tiempo es.

-Pero usted acaba de decir que necesito un sable de luz- protesté.

-Así, es – Yoda hizo una pausa- un sable de luz nuevo, Rey va a necesitar.


	6. Sobre los cristales

_NA: Volví a subir los capítulos anteriores y ahora se pueden leer bien. Agradezco los comentarios que me animan a seguir con la historia. Saludos!_

* * *

Capítulo 6: Sobre los cristales

El maestro Yoda me dio la guía que necesitaba; ahora tenía un camino que seguir, debía construir mi propio sable de luz. Tener esta seguridad hizo mis días más llevaderos, pero mis noches seguían perturbadas por pesadillas recurrentes que no lograba recordar.

Tenía la certeza casi absoluta de que muchos años atrás, despertaba con la misma sensación de terror en el refugio de Unkar Plutt, en Jakku. Pasé varios años de mi infancia durmiendo en un refugio compartido con un par de niños, todos vendidos. Con el tiempo algunos enfermaron, otros escaparon y perecieron en el desierto y otros simplemente nos quedamos con la esperanza de que algún día vinieran a recogernos. Cuando tuve edad suficiente para cuidarme sola, construí mi propio refugio dentro de lo que antes había sido un vehículo imperial y en ese entonces no era más que chatarra, pero volvía cada día al puesto de Niima para conseguir una porción que silenciara lo ruidos de mi estómago. Me resultaba increíble pensar que habían días en lo que media porción resultaba ser todo lo que comía. Ahora, me alimentaba como mínimo tres veces al día e incluso picoteaba algún fruto entre comidas, siempre que quería.

Cada día, cuando caía el crepúsculo, el maestro Yoda se materializaba sentado de piernas cruzadas en el mismo sitio, y cada día yo lo esperaba sentada de la misma forma a la orilla de la laguna. En ningún momento dijimos que fuese así pero fue una especie de acuerdo implícito que ambos aceptamos.

Me dijo que me ayudaría a prepararme para conseguir mi cristal, o más bien para sentir su llamado a través de la fuerza. Los cristales son el corazón de los sables de luz, el componente medular. El cristal elige al Jedi, lo llama, y cuando éste lo encuentra se establece una relación consensuada entre ambos que permite liberar todo el potencial del cristal. Según leí, todos los cristales kyber son puros y su naturaleza los ata al lado luminoso de la fuerza. Sin embargo, es posible que un usuario del lado oscuro de la fuerza lo corrompa.

Yoda me explicó que los cristales se albergaban en los numerosos templos Jedi esparcidos a lo largo de toda la galaxia, pero en los tiempos del imperio, la mayoría de éstos fueron saqueados y los cristales utilizados como fuente de energía para poderosas armas. En la era de la antigua república, la Orden Jedi se encargaba de reclutar a los niños sensibles a la fuerza, quienes eran separados de sus familias y llevados a vivir al templo, para entrenarlos desde pequeños. Por supuesto que esto era una decisión avalada tanto por los padres como por el niño, pues convertirse en un caballero de la Orden era motivo de orgullo. Durante su entrenamiento los jóvenes aspirantes daban sus primeros pasos en meditación y aprendían cuestiones de la fuerza y la doctrina de la religión, tal como estaba haciéndolo yo. Una vez listos, eran enviados a algún templo Jedi que albergaba en su interior una infinidad de cristales. Los aspirantes debían ser capaces de encontrar su cristal en la inmensidad y enfrentar sus temores más profundos en el camino. Me preguntaba cuál sería el mío.

Un día, Yoda se despidió. La voluntad de la fuerza así lo quería y dijo que era tiempo de ir en busca de mi cristal, tal como los aprendices de antaño. Sin embargo, como la mayoría de los templos habían sido profanados, las opciones se reducían. Yoda me dio las coordenadas de un sistema sin nombre, en el espacio salvaje que bordeaba las Regiones Desconocidas. Según dijo, no se trataba de un templo, sino de un yacimiento natural de kyber que había pasado desapercibido a los ojos del imperio, debido a que no poseía grandes cantidades de mineral.

-Pero, maestro…¿qué sucederá una vez que obtenga el cristal? ¿Qué debo hacer con él?- sentía que no me estaba dando toda la información. Me decía como obtener el cristal pero no cómo utilizarlo para convertirlo en un arma.

-Partes y piezas…metal vas a necesitar- respondió él con toda la naturalidad- En tu camino al lugar sagrado, todo lo que necesitas encontrarás.

-Pero, ¿dónde?

-Conocido el lugar, ya has y todo lo que necesitas saber, te lo he dicho. A dónde vas sagrado es. Debes cuidar de atrapada no quedar por tus propios miedos. Si eso sucede nada para ayudarte, puedo hacer yo.

Acepté el peso de la responsabilidad que el Maestro Yoda estaba depositando sobre mis hombros y agache la cabeza con solemnidad, para despedirlo. Pero entonces recordé.

-¡Maestro! Cuando logre conseguir las piezas y el cristal, ¿cómo lo hago funcionar?- pregunté de forma apresurada, atropellando una palabra con otra. La imagen de Yoda ya no estaba ahí pero podía sentir su presencia preparándose para partir.

-Preocuparte no debes- su voz resonó por todo el claro- Cuando el momento llegue, ayuda tendrás.

Y me quedé sola de nuevo. La promesa de que tendría ayuda para construir mi sable de luz me hizo pensar que tal vez Yoda volvería una vez que haya superado la prueba y obtuviera mi cristal. Entonces tan sólo debía superar la prueba y luego se me mostraría el camino.

Regresé a la villa a paso firme a través de la selva. Debo confesar que, desde que tuve esa conexión con Kylo Ren aquella mañana, evitaba pasar por el mismo sitio, y me hice otra ruta hacia el claro. Ya sabía que era algo estúpido, porque aquello que nos conectaba no tenía que ver con lugares, pero lo hacía de todas formas. ¿Y qué era finalmente lo que nos reunía? Era Snoke pero…ahora que él no ésta, el vínculo permanece. No estaba segura al principio, cuando percibí su rabia y sufrimiento después de la batalla de Crait, pero tras el episodio en la selva no tenía duda alguna de que habíamos vuelto a conectar y no era imaginación mía. Sin embargo, después de ese episodio, habían pasado semanas sin que volviera a suceder, y no entendía por qué. A veces, me sorprendía dándole vueltas al asunto mientras comía, durante mis ejercicios matutinos o incluso cuando estaba con Finn y los demás. Estaba intrigada, casi obsesionada.

Una noche desperté de golpe. La luz tenue iluminaba mi estancia y mi respiración estaba agitada. Entonces claramente en el rincón de la estancia, vi a la criatura enmascarada. Grité con terror, salté de la cama y salí de la estancia, cerrando la puerta tras de mí, para retenerlo. Corrí sin control hasta que choque de frente con una persona. El golpe me hizo reaccionar un poco, y comencé a ser consciente de lo que veía.

Frente a mí estaba Poe, con cara de espanto.

-¿Qué sucede, Rey? – preguntó alarmado mientras me sostenía por los brazos.

-¡Ésta aquí! ¡Él está en mi cuarto!- grité desenfrenadamente. Aún no lograba ser completamente consiente pero algo me decía que lo que había visto era real, que seguía encerrado en mi cuarto.

-Tranquila, estás temblando...¿quién está en tu cuarto?

-¡La pesadilla! – grité con terror. Intenté seguir huyendo pero el abrazo de Poe me retiro.

-Tranquila, tranquila…- musitó él, convirtiendo su abrazo en consuelo- Rey, está todo bien. Sólo tuviste un mal sueño.

Comencé a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza, pero comencé a pnesar que tal vez Poe tenía razón. Yo solía tener estas pesadillas. Para tranquilizarme, Poe me llevó hasta mi estancia, entró en ella y revisó todos los rincones.

-¿Ves? Aquí no hay nada, sólo fue un mal sueño- explicó mostrándome las palmas de las manos.

Miré la estancia vacía. Sólo estaba mi cama revuelta.

Entonces asentí, pues él tenía razón.

-Vamos, necesitar beber agua- Poe me guío hasta la cocina más cercana, no sin antes tenderme una manta de mi cama para cubrirme. Estaba sudada pero sentía un frío terrible. Nos sentamos alrededor de una mesa y él me tendió un vaso con agua. Según el reloj de pared eran pasadas las tres de la mañana, y no había presencia alguna ni allí en la cocina, ni en los pasillos.

-¿Mejor? – preguntó Poe una vez que di dos tragos al vaso. Asentí con la cabeza- Parece que tu pesadilla fue bastante real…cosas de Jedi, supongo.

Intenté reírme de la broma de él, sabía que lo decía para hacerme sentir mejor, pero no podía, aún estaba alterada. Sólo asentí y esbocé una sonrisa.

-¿Mis gritos te despertaron?

-No…estaba camino aquí de hecho- sonrió él. Entonces noté que estaba vestido, y de hecho abrigado, como si viniera del exterior.- Me dan ganas de comer antes de ir a dormir y pensaba prepararme un emparedado.

-Que sean dos entonces- sonreí. La comida haría que me sintiera mejor, y de hecho así fue. Después de la charla con Poe había olvidado porqué habíamos terminado en la cocina en la madrugada.

-Finn es un tipo excepcional- dijo el llevándose un trozo de pan a la boca. Y luego, con la boca llena- Rose también lo es. Deberían estar juntos.

-Me gustan también, pero si algo lo detiene, es porque no es lo quiere para su vida. Cuando Finn realmente quiere algo no hay nada que lo detenga- y en ese sentido, se parecía a mí.

-Piensa demasiado las cosas- apuntó Poe- Rose se aburrirá de él, te lo digo yo.

Me encogí de hombros. Tampoco habíamos conversado tanto del tema con Finn para ver cómo se sentía al respecto. Comimos en silencio el resto del pan, hasta que me sacié y comencé a hacer bolitas con las migas. Quizás ya era tiempo de volver a mi estancia y liberar a Poe para que fuese a dormir. El reloj marcaba las cuatro treinta.

-Finn me dijo que piensas irte- comentó de repente, rompiendo el silencio- Que tienes una misión importante. Cosas de Jedi, supongo.

-Así es- asentí. Un par de días atrás le comenté a Finn sobre mi viaje para conseguir mi propio sable de luz.- Me iré en dos días.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Aún no lo sé- confesé. Tenía las coordenadas pero no conocía el lugar. Además, ¿dónde conseguiría todas aquellas partes que necesitaba? Yoda dijo que estarían en el camino.

Debía armar una estructura capaz de generar una matriz que albergara la energía del cristal. ¿Cómo se supone que haría eso? La verdad siempre me había parecido que un sable podía construirse a partir de un montón de chatarra.

Entonces miré a Poe, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Yoda tenía razón, yo sabía perfectamente dónde encontrar las piezas. ¡Cómo no lo pensé antes!

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó él, retrocediendo un poco seguramente sorprendido por mi expresión.

-Tengo que volver a Jakku.


	7. De regreso

Capítulo 7 : De regreso

Desde lejos, el puesto de avanzada de Niima no era más que una mancha en medio del desierto de Jakku. Esa fue la vista que tuve en cuanto descendí del halcón, en lo alto de un peñasco, cubierto casi totalmente por arena. El día era caluroso, tal como esperaba y el aire era denso y seco, no soplaba ninguna brisa como en Hurr. Era casi mediodía y había un montón de movimiento en el puesto de avanzada.

-Quizás deberíamos esperar a que anochezca- sugirió Finn, descendiendo del halcón.

De inmediato negué con la cabeza.

-No hay tiempo que perder, debo continuar mi viaje lo antes posible.- señalé con tranquilidad. Más de la que imaginé que tendría el día que volviera a este lugar.- Unkar Plutt nos dará lo que necesitamos.

-¿Y qué es eso exactamente?- preguntó Poe, poniéndose al lado de Finn. Él fue el primero en ofrecerse a acompañarme en mi viaje, y cuando Finn se enteró quiso sumarse también.

-Viejas armaduras de sable de luz- expliqué, apoyando mi peso sobre la pierna derecha- Sé quién las tiene y Unkar Plutt nos dirá dónde encontrarlo.

-¿Cómo sabes quién las tiene? – preguntó Rose con genuina curiosidad. Ella había sido la última en unirse al grupo. Apreté los labios, casi esbozando una sonrisa. Había conseguido una pequeña victoria al recordarlo, y eso nos había llevado hasta Jakku.

-Porque lo conocí…una vez, cuando viví aquí- No podía pronunciar esas palabras sin sentir que algo se desestabilizaba por dentro. Cuando viví aquí… me preguntaba si realmente estuve viviendo todos esos años o simplemente estuve en una especie de sueño, y mi vida había comenzado el día que Finn y yo escapamos y supe de la existencia de la fuerza.

-Entonces vamos, no hay tiempo que perder- comentó Rose echándose una mochila al hombro. Tanto ella como los demás vestían ropa de viaje.

Poe dejo a bb-8 a cargo de la nave, para que le avisara inmediatamenre si algo salia mal. El droide estaba inquieto y con justo razon; a mi tampoco me gustaba ese lugar. Caminamos durante casi una hora hasta que finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino. Recorrí el puesto a la cabeza del grupo, sin poder evitar mirar a mí alrededor y llenarme de recuerdos. No todos amargos, por supuesto. Había un puñado de gente en el puesto de Niima que me había tratado bien.

Me acerqué a Rinah, absorta en su tarea de fregar un pequeño motor de jaula. Tenía las manos sucia afeerradas alrededor de la virutilla, poniendo toda su fuerza en remover la grasa y la suciedad de la pieza.

-¿Rinah? – llamé suavemente, pero ella continuó afanada en su tarea.

Entonces coloqué mi mano sobre la suya y se detuvo en seco, levantando la mirada lentamente. Sus ojos mostraban miedo, pero éste se fue drenando poco a poco mientras una chispa de reconocimiento cruzaba su rostro.

-¡Koh oh nemaya, Rey!- exclamó la anciana Rinah, exhibiendo una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual le retribuí. Estaba feliz y sorprendida de verme. Ella sujetó mis manos con fuerza, dejándolas todas sucias y luego comenzó a gritar frenéticamente, llamando a su esposo. Rinah había pasado toda su vida allí, y ella y su esposo se conocieron en el puesto. Eran tan pobres que no tenía otra opción que trabajar para Plutt.

Miré a mi alrededor, no muchas cosas habían cambiado. Las tiendas se habían reorganizado y algunos toldos eran nuevos, debido a que tras el ataque del imperio el puesto debió quedar destruido. Sin embargo, muchos habían sobrevivido, pues reconocí muchas caras. También algunas caras nuevas. Una pequeña niña trogruta cargando una pesada cubierta de metal llamó mi atención. Hice ademán de dirigirme hacia ella, para ayudarle, pero Poe puso su mano en mi hombro. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando hacia ala derecha.

-Creo que ya han notado nuestra presencia.- apuntó. Efectivamente dos droides armados se dirigían hacia nosotros, y tras ellos Genger y Calud, los secuaces de Unkar Plutt. Mantuve mi posición, firme, hasta que llegaron hasta nosotros.

-Mira quién se ha atrevido a volver.- dijo Gender a su compañero, en un tono burlón teñido de malicia.

-Estoy aquí para hablar con Plutt- declaré con toda la calma que fui capaz de reunir. Estar en ese lugar me intranquilizaba más de lo que hubiera deseado, así que respiré profundo.

-Es tu día de suerte- exclamó Gender- él quiere verte también. De hecho, nos envió a buscarte personalmente.

-No lo hagamos esperar, entonces- sentencié alzando las cejas y abriéndome paso entre ambos matones. Los droides nos escoltaron a mí y a los demás a hasta la oficina de Unkar en medio de la chatarrería. Afuera, un toldo resguardaba con su sombra a aquellos que hacían cola para cambiar su chatarra por comida. Calud abrió la puerta de la precaria construcción y uno a uno entramos en ella. En el interior estaba oscuro y me tomó unos segundo acostumbrarme a luz tenue de aquel lugar, y distinguir la figura de Unkar Plutt emergiendo desde la esquina, con su mandil de metal. Había olvidado lo alto que era.

-¡Ladrona!- rugió, moviendo los brazos frenéticamente- ¿Dónde está mi nave?

Me quedé muda, pues no se me ocurrió nada que decir.

-Quiero mi nave de vuelta! –exclamó él, cada vez gritando más fuerte- Y más te vale que la hayas traído contigo, o tú y tu compañía sufrirán las consecuencias.

-Eso no es para lo que vine- anuncié. Extendí mi mano hacia un pequeño objeto que se encontraba en la mesa contigua.

-¿Por qué te has atrevido a volver entonces, y venir hasta aquí? Sabes que podría matarte ahora mismo.

-Estoy buscando a Rudus Jaorin- confesé, con absoluta calma.- Dime dónde lo tienes.

Unkar Plutt comenzó a reír, de forma grotesca y burlona. De reojo me di cuenta que Gender y Calud sonreían también, de forma maliciosa.

\- ¡No voy a decirte nada!- bramó el jefe Plutt, como escupiendo en mi cara. Se había acercado lo suficiente para que pudiera sentir el particular hedor que provenía de su boca. Contuve una expresión de asco y alejé cualquier pensamiento de mi mente, hasta dejarla en blanco.

-Vas a decirme dónde encontrar a Jaorin- anuncié, y Unkar Plutt respondió tal como esperaba. Su risa y su ira desaparecieron para dar paso a un profunda calma, casi un estado de trance.

-Voy a decirte donde encontrar a Jaorin- repitió él. Gender y Calud se miraron desconcertados, inmóviles. Mis amigos también se miraron, no sorprendidos pero fascinados.

-Y me darás sesenta porciones- añadí antes de darme la vuelta para salir. Teníamos comida suficiente en el Halcón, pero lo hice sólo por el placer de la situación.

-Y te daré sesenta porciones- Unkar Plutt tomó un cajón lleno de porciones y Finn se apresuró a recibirlos y Rose le ayudó con el segundo cajón.

Resulta que Unkar Plutt mantenía a Rudus Joarin relativamente cerca del puesto de avanzada, y fue el mismo Gender quien nos escoltó en un aerodeslizador hasta allí por orden de Plutt. Sólo Poe me acompañó hasta allí pues Finn y Rose se quedaron para repartir las porciones en el puesto. Afuera de la vivienda con aspecto de ruca, se hallaba sentado un hombre sobre una roca. El hombre revisaba cuidadosamente las páginas de un cuaderno.

-Rudus Joarin- lo llamé, de pie frente a él. Rudus alzó la vista entrecerrando los ojos por el sol, y enfocó sus ojos en mi rostro.

-¿Quién me está buscando?- exclamó, con una voz tan fina que daba la impresión de quebrarse en el aire.

-Mi nombre es Rey- comencé – y él es Poe. Venimos de muy lejos, en busca de algo que usted tiene.

-Encantado de conocerlos- Joarin realizó una reverencia- Vamos adentro, podremos hablar mejor.

Rudus se adentró en la ruca no sin antes dar una mirada desconfiada hacia el imponente Gender. Era fácil percibir que a Rudus no le gustaba la presencia de secuaces de Unkar Plutt. Mal que mal, estaba obligado a trabajar para él para poder alimentarse pero hace años que lo hacía desde lejos pues era de conocimiento popular que estaba un poco loco. Al menos, ese era el recuerdo que yo tenía de él; un viejo loco paseándose por el puesto de Niima con restos de sables de luz colgados del cinto.

Una vez dentro, Rudus nos ofreció algo de beber. Decliné la oferta pero Poe aceptó, y mientras Joarin le servía un líquido que calentaba en una cacerola, me percaté de que sobre una mesita con un mantel azul demasiado elegante para el entorno que la envolvía descansaban varios sables de luz, o más bien, lo que quedaba de ellos. Me acerqué a ellos sin pensarlo y extendí mi mano hacia uno cuyos bordes metálicos estaban oxidados. Poe alabó el sabor del brebaje pero Joarin no respondió, pues tenía su atención puesta en mí.

-¿Sabes lo que son?- preguntó de repente, olvidando la presencia de Poe.

-Restos de sables de luz- respondí de inmediato, sosteniendo la mirada que Joarin me lanzaba desde el otro extraño de su estancia.

-Y mi más valiosa colección- añadió el anciano - Por favor, no tocarlos.

Inmediatamente alejé mi mano, avergonzada, pues me había dejado llevar por la cercanía de aquello que estaba buscando.

-¿Cuánto quieres por ellos? – preguntó de repente Poe, sorprendiéndome. Él sabía que yo buscaba esos restos y que era la razón de que estuviésemos en la casa de Joarin- El anciano camino hasta la cocina para calentar más agua, cargando su peso en el pie derecho. Apenas podía caminar.

-Los sables…- dijo, afirmándose con esfuerzo de una silla- no están en venta.

-Te daremos lo que pidas- continuó Poe con total naturalidad.

-Dije que los sables no están en venta.

-¡Vamos! Ni siquiera son sables de verdad, son sólo su esqueleto, ¡no es más que un montón de chatarra!

-¡Detente! – exclamó Joarin golpeando la mesa. El golpe fue tal que remeció toda la superficie de ésta, derramando la taza de brebaje caliente. El líquido acababa de hervir, por lo que si tenía contacto con la piel de Poe lo quemaría gravemente. El chorro de té iba directo a caer ahí pero de alguna forma que todavía no logro comprender lo detuve. Lo moldeé de la forma que quise, en una corriente que se alejaba progresivamente del cuerpo de Poe. Durante todo este proceso, el líquido se veía como suspendido en el aire, moviéndose entre recipientes imaginarios que marcaban su ruta final. Poe estaba aliviado, podía percibirlo, pero a la vez impresionado con el líquido que fluía a través del aire como si estuviese sobre una superficie.

-¡Eres una Jedi!- exclamó Rudus Jaorin

-Lo seré- afirmé, mirándolo fijamente, y avanzando hacia a él.- Si me ayudas.

-¿Cómo podría ayudarte? – exclamó el anciano asumiendo una postura sumisa. Mi avance le intimidaba y su respiración de agitó. Percibí miedo en él, como si temiera que le hiciera daño.

-No te lastimaré- dije para tranquilizarlo, y deteniendo mi avance. Y luego, apuntando hacia el mesón de mantel azul- Necesito esos retos para construir mi propio sable de luz. Rudus Jaorin intentó controlar su respiración y se llevó una mano al pecho. El miedo se estaba disipando, y era sustituido por otra emoción, mientras el anciano se sentaba en el taburete junto a Poe, quien miraba alternamente a mí y a Jaorin.

Después de lo que pareció ser un minuto, Jaorin seguía respirando con dificultad y Poe me lanzó una mirada interrogatoria. Quería saber que debíamos hacer…sentía que lo más obvio para él era tomar los sabes y salir corriendo. Le indique con un gesto que aguardara.

-Durante años- comenzó a decir Rudus Jaorin tras otro minuto de apaciguar su respiración- durante años me dediqué a buscar estas piezas, alrededor de toda la galaxia. Algunas las compré, otras las cambié y algunas fueron un legado de mi padre. Él me contó lo suficiente sobre la Orden Jedi y las guerras clon como para entender que estos no son sólo restos, ¡son reliquias! ¡pedazos de historia!

Jaorin se había entusiasmado bastante en esta parte del relato. Los restos de sables eran una conexión con la historia pasada pero también con su padre.

-Por eso nunca pude venderlos – confesó- pero ahora, después de haber visto lo que haz hecho, creo que el propósito de guardar estas reliquias no era el de simplemente preservar la historia sino servir a un propósito más grande: ¡que los nuevos Jedis se alcen!

-Eventualmente, sí…- afirmé con toda la calma que pude. El fervor que Jaorin imprimía en sus palabras me turbaba un poco. Es verdad, necesitaba los restos para construir mi sable de luz y completar mi entrenamiento pero eso distaba mucho de formar una nueva orden Jedi y entrenar a una nueva generación. Además, estaba la Primera Orden

-Entonces toma, no pierdas más tiempo- Rudus Jaorin se puso de pie y se apresuró a la mesita, tomó el mantel por las esquinas y envolvió todos los sables o restos de ellos con la tela azul. Hizo un nuevo apretado y me tendió el bulto- Ve, construye tu sable. Vence a la Primera Orden y trae de vuelta a los guardianes de la paz de antaño.

Poe se apresuró a coger el bulto mientras yo miraba perpleja a Rudus.

-Gracias por su ayuda – dijo Poe antes de salir al sol implacable de Jakku. Cuando entramos en la tienda no había posibilidad de que se desprendiera de sus tesoros, ni siquiera por dinero, y sin embargo ahora nos entregaba absolutamente toda su colección en las manos. No entendí cómo le era tan fácil desprenderse de lo que le había llevado juntar años. Creo que él de alguna forma percibió la pregunta en mis ojos.

-Que la fuerza te acompañe, Jedi- se limitó a decir él, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Que la fuerza te acompañe- contesté y salí de la tienda con esa sensación ya conocida de estar cargando el peso de la galaxia en mis hombros.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Poe

-Sí

-Volvamos al puesto entonces, Rose y Finn deben estar impacientes.

-No, espera – dije, extendiendo una mano hacia él- debo ir a otro lugar primero, no está lejos.

Con mi indicación, Gender piloteó el aerodeslizador hacia las ruinas imperiales. Sin embargo, nos detuvimos a medio camino, donde un transporte terrestre imperial- o más bien los restos de él- yacían enterrados en la arena. Era mi hogar.

Me bajé del aerodeslizador de un salto y me apresuré subir por la arena y entrar en lo que había sido mi refugio durante tantos años. Necesitaba ir allí antes de partir, antes de enfrentarme a lo desconocido.

Dentro nada había cambiado. Permanecía allí el pequeño fogón que utilizaba para cocinar y la cama maltrecha. Junto a ella, en la pared de metal un sinfín de marcas. Deslicé mis dedos por ellas…eran las marcas que hacía cada día, esperando a que vinieran por mí. No pude evitar que brotaran lágrimas de mis ojos y me pregunte por qué lo hice. Por qué hice esas marcas durante todos esos años. Supongo que me tenía que aferrar a algo, para no volverme loca.

Entonces me sequé las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y giré mi cuerpo hacia la cama, estaba en cuclillas. Estaba hecha un lío y tenía un montón de polvo encima. Me puse de pie y sacudí las mantas, para estirarlas. Luego me recosté sobre ellas en posición fetal, acunando mi cara con las manos, como hacía para dormir siempre. Despertaba tantas noches aterrada, y mi único consuelo era mirar hacia aquel muro y pensar que era una noche menos para que mi familia volviera. Pero, por más que me esforcé, no fui capaz de recordar qué era lo que me aterraba tanto. Sólo conseguí recordar una vaga sensación de frío y vacío sin fin.


	8. El rapto

Capítulo 8: El rapto

El lugar en el que me encontraba no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto antes. Un inmenso océano sin olas se extendía a lo largo de casi todo el territorio. Poe envió a BB-8 conmigo a falta de un copiloto. Me hubiera gustado que Chewie me acompañara pero estaba pasando por una fuerte enfermedad estacional de los wookies. Algo parecido a un resfriado, pero capaz de derribar a un gigante como Chewbacca.

Me separé de Poe, Finn y Rose en Farber Stone, un puerto intergaláctico cercano, en donde existía una pequeña célula de la resistencia. Allí podrían abordar fácilmente hasta Hurr, en un carguero.

Así que partí, no sin antes despedirme de cada uno de ellos y en especial de Finn. Tener este enorme desafío por delante, sin saber lo que me esperaba y sin saber si me sentía capaz o no, me ponía inquieta. Me daba la sensación de que no lo vería en mucho tiempo y eso me disgustaba. Sin embargo, no le dije nada a él…

El lugar en que me encontraba era un pequeño islote de roca marrón que emergía del agua. Había varias formaciones similares, algunas con una estructura que permitía escalarlas un par de metros. La superficie del agua permanecía inmóvil, nada se agitaba sobre o bajo ella. No había corrientes, ni criaturas acuáticas. Ni siquiera soplaba viento.

El agua quieta reflejaba el cielo anaranjado de nubes corales de forma perfecta, como si se tratase de un espejo. El único ruido que era capaz de escuchar era el de mi propia respiración, mis propios pasos. Estaba completamente sola en aquel planeta. Ahora, ¿cómo se supone que encontraría mi cristal en aquel lugar, donde ni siquiera soplaba una brisa?

Las formaciones rocosas estaban lo suficientemente juntas las unas de las otras como para abrirme camino entre ellas, sin tener que tocar el agua. Así es como había llegado hasta aquel lugar desde el sitio en el que dejé el Halcón; una formación rocosa nada estable según BB-8 pero que dadas las circunstancias, serviría. Dadas las condiciones de la locación, lo más prudente era que BB-8 me esperara en el Halcón, y sólo llevé conmigo mi bastón y un pequeño morral con las piezas que había seleccionado de la chatarra de Jaorin. Desde que elegí aquellas piezas, las llevaba conmigo a donde fuera.

A donde iba revisaba el contorno de las rocas, las superficies horadadas y las pequeñas cuevas que se formaban, en busca de algún indicio de cristal. Pasé horas realizando la misma búsqueda hasta que decidí que me había alejado demasiado del Halcón, y ya tenía hambre. Me senté en una roca para descansar un momento y sin querer me encontré con un par de ojos mirándome directamente.

Eran los míos, reflejados en la superficie del agua. Ver mi reflejo me recordó mi experiencia en la cueva de Ach-Toh, aquel lugar que me ofreció respuestas pero que sin embargo me dejó sintiéndome más sola que nunca. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, y sin pensar estiré mi mano para tocar mi perfecto reflejo, tal como hice en la cueva. No sé muy bien qué es lo que pretendía con eso, más bien fue un acto de puro instinto. Al tocar la superficie del agua perturbé su calma infinita, como era de esperarse, y mi dedo atravesó sin problemas hacia abajo. Mi reflejo se distorsionó cuando retiré mi mano.

Suspiré. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Las ondas se movieron a través del océano eterno, chocando con las rocas, ampliándose y expandiéndose. Me apoyé en mi bastón para ponerme de pie cuando me percaté de que algo no estaba bien. Al contrario de lo esperado, las ondas no se propagaron en todas las direcciones, sino en una sola. Era como si se tratase de una corriente que se movía entre las formaciones rocosas y cuyo origen era el punto en el que había tocado el agua. El movimiento de la corriente me resultaba extrañamente familiar y casi era obvio para mí que debía seguirlo.

Y lo hice. Caminé entre las rocas, en ocasiones saltando sin perder de vista la sutil corriente que se esparcía por el estanque anaranjado. Por más que miraba hacia el horizonte, no veía el fin de la corriente. El sol bajo a la mitad y supe que pronto caería la noche. Tenía hambre y mi estómago reclamaba, comencé a sentirme débil y pensé que tal vez seguir esa corriente no había sido de mis mejores ideas.

Entonces lo vi. Un pulso, un pequeño pulso de luz emanaba en la lejanía. Comencé a correr, sin miedo a resbalar entre las rocas, con mi bastón en el aire. ¡Estaba tan cerca ya! ¡Es tenía que ser mi cristal!

Pero justo en ese momento, él apareció. Era el crespúsculo y Kylo Ren emergió como una sombre trayendo consigo la noche, interponiéndose entre mi cristal y yo, blandiendo su sable de luz color carmesí. Alcancé a detenerme unos metros antes. Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Kylo empuñó su arma y se abalanzó contra mí de forma amenazante. El miedo se apoderó de mí, ¡Estaba desarmada!

Intenté contactar con su mente pero había algo distinto esta vez. No era él, era…algo más.

-No eres real- le dije, desafiándolo.

-Veamos si tu dolor no es real.

Entonces ya no tenía encima y rápidamente caí al suelo y cerré los ojos, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos, esperando mi final. Sin embargo, el embate nunca llegó, y a los segundo quité los brazos de mi rostro y vi a Kylo arrodillado frente a mí.

 _Cumple tu destino -_ El viento susurró, para luego desaparecer completamente.

Entonces descubrí que el arma de Kylo Ren estaba en mi mano. Yo tenía el poder esta vez. Tal como en la sala de trono, pero esta vez con los roles invertidos. Él estaba de rodillas, inmóvil y yo tenía su destino en mis manos. Era cumplir mi destino, era mi propósito. La única esperanza de restaurar la republica era destruir a la Primera Orden y a su líder. Y yo era la encargada de hacerlo.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Tenerlo de rodillas y con sus ojos negros clavados en mí, sin suplicar y llenos de odio. Aun así, con todo ese odio, no podía hacerlo. Y ese era mi mayor miedo.

Prefería tener que defenderme de él, y en la batalla vencerlo, como lo haría un Jedi. Sin embargo una pequeña parte de mí sabía que incluso en esas circunstancias tal vez no sería capaz de hacerlo.

-Un Jedi no se comporta de esta forma- me dije a mí misma, pero en voz alta.- Cuando el momento llegue, te venceré en un combate justo.

Sin embargo una pequeña parte de mí sabía que incluso en esas circunstancias tal vez no sería capaz de hacerlo, porque aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, aún veía el rostro de Ben Solo.

Acto seguido lancé el arma al agua, esta se hundió y cuando volteé a mirar a Kylo Ren, ya se había ido. No tuve tiempo de pensar en las implicaciones de aquella prueba porque eché a correr de inmediato hacia el pulso de luz violeta que veía en la lejanía. La última parte del tramo carecía de rocas, pero descubrí que el agua no era profunda y me llegaba hasta la cintura, por lo que cruce esos metros caminando. Llegué a una formación rocosa de una tres metros de alto, con una pequeña concavidad en su parte baja, de donde emanaba la luz. Me acerqué lentamente y cogí el pequeño cristal en su interior. Allí habían un montón de cristales, pero sólo uno, aquel ínfimo trozo era el que emitía el pulso violeta. Me estaba llamando, tal como Yoda dijo.

Estaba tan cansada. No había comido desde la mañana, me había golpeado fuerte al caer contra las rocas y ahora estaba mojada de la cintura para abajo. Sin embargo, em invadió una sensación de satisfacción enorme. ¡Lo había conseguido!...

Después de tomarme unos momentos para apreciar la belleza del cristal que ahora había dejado de brillar lo guardé en un bolsillo de mi ropa y emprendí el viaje de regreso. Aquel solitario planeta era mucho más aterrador de noche. Me decía a mí misma que no había nada que temer, pero entonces algo cambio en el entorno. Un peso distinto en el ambiente, un flujo de energía demasiado grande para aquel lugar. No estaba sola.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, atraparon mis pies y me arrastraron hacia las profundidades. Intenté liberarme, incluso intenté usa la fuerza, pero me quedé sin aire y todo se volvió negro. Cuando desperté, no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero aún tenía la ropa húmeda. De hecho, fue el frío y la dureza del piso lo que me hizo despertar. Pero había algo más…

-¡Rey! – me llamó la voz de Kylo Ren, con un matiz particularmente extraño, como de urgencia. Me puse de pie de inmediato, en alerta. Miré a mí alrededor; estaba en una celda de enormes paredes rojizas, de roca bruta y una enorme puerta de acero.

-¿Dónde estoy? – pregunté, volviéndome hacia la figura de Ren, en el fondo de la habitación.

-No lo sé.

-¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?! – protesté, molesta. Si bien podía verlo gracias a una conexión a través de la fuerza y él no estaba realmente ahí, estaba segura que tenía algo que ver con mi captura.- ¡Sácame de esta celda inmediatamente!

-Dime dónde estás- ordenó él. Parecía dispuesto a ayudar Miré a mi alrededor, en busca de algún indicio.

-¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé!- exclamé perdiendo el control. Me sentía desorientada, perdida e incluso me costaba respirar.

-Pero tienes que saber alguna cosa, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?- pregunto Kylo, cada vez con más urgencia en su voz. Su timbre de alarma me alteraba mucho más.

-¡No lo recuerdo!

-Está bien- declaró él - tengo un mal presentimiento de esto. ¿Qué puedes percibir?

Ante la pregunta, expandí mi conciencia a través de las paredes de roca, sin éxito.

-Sólo rocas. Un montón infinito de tierra y rocas sobre mi cabeza. No tiene fin- le conté, decepcionada. No percibí ni una sola forma de vida.

Él movió la cabeza y chasqueó la legua, impaciente. Un silencio se apoderó de la celda antes de que Kylo Ren, en un rápido movimiento cogiera mi mano derecha y la sostuviera con fuerza. El apretón duró menos de un segundo, y la figura de Ren desapareció, al igual que su presencia.

Él sabía exactamente donde estaba. Lo supo en el momento que tomó mi mano.

No sabía si sentirme aliviada o preocupada. _Vendría_ , sólo era cuestión de tiempo.


	9. La llegada

Capítulo 9 : La llegada

Memoricé todas las grietas que se extendían por el techo de mi celda. Estaba ahí día y noche, sin saber cuándo salía o se ponía el sol. A veces estaba segura de que podía sentir luminosidad, en alguna parte, y pensaba que afuera era de día.

Según mis cálculos ya había pasado dos días enteros allí, aunque averiguarlo no era fácil, pues me traían comida una vez al día. Al principio desconfié y me negué a probarla, pero el pasar de las horas me debilitó tanto que mi juicio se nubló tan sólo por masticar y tragar aquel guiso agrumado. La celda tenía un orificio en la roca lo suficientemente grande para dejar pasar una bandeja de comida. La primera vez me asomé de inmediato para ver quién se encontraba del otro lado, pero sólo vi una figura en velo y túnica negros que cerraba rápidamente el agujero poniendo una roca en su lugar, utilizando la fuerza.

¿Quién sería acaso esta persona? Intenté hablarle pero no me prestó atención. Ese orificio era la única conexión que tenía la estancia en la que estaba con el exterior. No había puertas, ni barrotes, ni una roca que bloqueara el paso. Me pregunté cómo fue que llegaron a dejarme allí dentro. Pero lo que más me intrigaba, era saber qué o quién me mantenía cautiva. La respuesta no tardo más en llegar.

-¡Rey! ¡Rey! – la voz de Kylo Ren invadió toda la estancia, rugiendo mi nombre. Me incorporé de inmediato, buscando su rostro, pero no apareció. Me quedé quieta…inmóvil, esperando a que sucediera alguna cosa, pero nada pasó. Debo confesar que me sentí algo decepcionada, pues una parte de mí creía que Kylo Ren, en un arrebato de bondad, iba a ayudarme.

Al cabo de un tiempo que interpreté como unas horas, estaba dormitando apoyada contra la pared cuando la figura oscura apareció frente a mí, y tuve que contener un grito de susto. El velo que traía cubría todo su rostro, y su figura era alargada alcanzando los dos metros de altura. Me tendió la mano enguantada con gracia y me ayudó a ponerme de pie, para luego escoltarme fuera de la estancia, a través de un corredor que antes no existía. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

La figura oscura me cogía fuertemente del brazo y me guiaba por pasillos de piedra rojiza, débilmente iluminados por antorchas colgadas de las paredes. Doblamos a la derecha y otra figura, exactamente igual a la anterior se puso a mi izquierda. El segundo escolta me puso unas esposas aldedor de las manos con un solo ágil movimiento. Ahora ambos me escoltaban.

-¿Dónde vamos?- pregunté, sin poder ocultar el nerviosismo en mi voz. Aquel lugar tenía un aspecto que lograba ponerme los pelos de punta. La figura oscura no respondió nada, ni siquiera se inmutó y siguió caminando a paso firme por el corredor. Llegamos a lo que parecía una bifurcación y seguimos por la izquierda. Pensé que sería útil memorizar el camino, aunque cada uno de los corredores era idéntico al anterior y sólo percibía toneladas de roca alrededor. Finalmente, llegamos a una estancia enorme y oscura, débilmente iluminada por antorchas que pendían de las paredes. La habitación era oval, aunque era difícil asegurarlo con ese grado de luminosidad. Pero pude distinguir, en el fondo, algo inusual. Allí la pared no era rojiza como la roca, sino que de varios tonos. Pequeñas manchas de color que se amontonaban una después de la otra, sin transición alguna. Me llevó un momento darme cuenta de que se trataba de libros. Docenas de libros en altas estanterías en la roca. ¿Qué era este lugar?

Pero entonces los escoltas se detuvieron. Estaban prácticamente en el medio del salón oval y no se escuchaba nada más que las antorchas ardiendo alderedor. Estuvimos de pie allí durante varios minutos. Luego unos pasos, seguros y deliberados. Esos pasos no eran de alguien que quisiera ser discreto.

La figura encapuchada de Kylo Ren emergió desde el sur del salón. La capucha y la poca luminosidad no me permitían ver su rostro pero la sola presencia de Kylo tenía un efecto particular en la fuerza, uno que se me había hecho muy familiar.

Kylo se quitó la capucha, y me miró directamente, impasible. Luego aceleró su paso hasta el centro del salón, levantando su mano para utilizar la fuerza.

-Entreguenmela- ordenó, con una voz seca y los escoltas dieron un paso al costado, dejando de aprisionarme. Se quedaron flanqueadome como si se tratara de estatuas. No podía creerlo…después de todo, él _sí era_ el responsable de tenerme aquí. Había caído en las manos de sus fieles sirvientes, quien sabe en qué lugar recóndito de la galaxia. Tenía que pensar rápido…¿Qué podía hacer? Di una mirada a los escoltas de negro, pero al parecer no cargaban ningún arma. Sólo estaba el sable de luz de Kylo Ren, colgando de su cinto, oculto bajo su capa pero presente en la fuerza.

Cerré mis ojos y en un movimiento desesperado y con las manos capturadas por las esposas, llamé al sable de mi enemigo y este se movió ágilmente hasta calzar perfectamente en mi mano. Entonces, dos cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo.

Cuando encendí el arma, los dos escoltas volvieron a la vida y se lanzaron hacia Kylo haciendo un sonido fiero y espectral que resonó en las paredes de la estancia oval, iluminadas por la luz carmesí de la hoja que sostenía en mi mano. Lo tercero fue el rostro de Kylo desfigurándose mientras caía en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, seguido de un gruñido gutural al esquivar el ataque de los escoltas.

Yo, por mi parte, me quedé congelada con el sable empuñado. El instante en el que los escoltas se lazaron sobre Kylo, percibí un torbellino de emociones fluyendo desde él a través de la fuerza: sorpresa, miedo, ira. Ira hacia mí.

Los escoltas de velo negro no estaban de su lado después de todo, y yo lo había dejado indefenso ante aquellas criaturas que se movían tan rápido como un pestañeo y dejaban estelas negras por el lugar donde habían estado. El sonido espectral y sus rápidas estocadas hacia que pareciera que lo iban a devorar vivo. Sin embargo, yo no podía moverme. Había algo, algo poderoso que frenaba mi movimiento, similar a cuando el mismo Kylo Ren me había inmovilizado en Takodana. Pero esta fuerza era mayor, mucho mayor.

Las figuras de negro se movían de forma rápida alrededor de Kylo Ren, hasta que una de ellas logró doblegarlo sosteniendo sus brazos detrás de su espalda, inmovilizándolo. Kylo gruño forcejeando, el sudor corría por su frente y tenía el cabello revuelto. La otra figura de negro levantó un largo brazo y el sable de luz abandonó mi mano para caer en la suya. Entonces el escolta se acercó hacia mi y todo se volvió negro.

-¡Rey!

Un disturbio familiar en la fuerza me despertó, y asustada me incorporé de inmediato, mis manos sucias de tierra rojiza, lista para cubrirme del ataque de aquella figura oscura. Me llevó un par de segundos darme cuenta que estaba de vuelta en mi prisión de piedra. Aún estaba sudando, por lo que todo lo que recordaba había sucedido en el salón oval no había transcurrido hace mucho tiempo y de pronto me sentí mareada, como si el suelo se hubiese movido de lugar. Sabía que él estaba ahí, y no quería voltear al verlo, pero finalmente lo hice.

-¿Qué sucedió? – pregunté de inmediato, aún desconcertada.

-Tú dime- acusó él, algo alterado – ¡Estaba tratando de ayudarte!

-¡No parecía!- me defendí de inmediato. Admito que mi decisión de tomar prestado su sable de luz había sido un poco precipitada, pero en ese momento todo parecía indicar que él y los escoltas estaban coordinados.

-No parecía…¡no parecía!- repitió él, en un tono que mezclaba rabia y burla. Luego se llevó una mano enguantada al rostro y la pasó por sus cabellos negros y despeinados, exhalando con pesadez.

-Estas encerrado también…estas cerca – señalé, con voz calma, temiendo que la culpa que sentía por haberlo desarmado se colara entre medio. Kylo fijo sus ojos en mí, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Él me estaba culpando.

Finalmente dejó de moverse y se sentó en el piso, dejando caer pesadamente su cuerpo , agotado.

-Este lugar parece no tener salida- dijo al fin. Podía sentir su genuina preocupación. Era extraño verlo tan apacible, reducido a ese bulto oscuro en el suelo. En ese momento no representaba amenza alguna y estuve confiada de acercarme y sentarme en el suelo frente a él. Tenía una pregunta, rodando en mi mente, pero no estaba segura cómo hacerla. Sondeé su rostro a medida que me acercaba y nada me hizo pensar que era una mala idea preguntar. Finalmente me decidí.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué viniste?

-Estoy aquí porque tú estas aquí.

-Así que viniste ayudarme

-Podemos ponerlo así – respondió el con una mueca.

-¿A cambio de qué? No harías esto sin un motivo.

-Esto interfiere con mi planes de destruirte a ti – respondió él, apretando los dientes- y a la resistencia.

-Así que me ayudas a escapar de aquí, pero me convierto en tu prisionera.

-Y en mi guía hacia la resistencia.

-Bueno, si lo pones de ese modo- dije perezosamente estirándome en piso.- Puedo quedarme aquí un rato más.

Kylo esbozó una sonrisa sonsa.

-¿No sabes quienes eran los guerreros de la sala, verdad?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño- Tampoco sabes qué lugar es éste.

-¿Tú sabes? – pregunté, con renovado interés.

-Cuando vine hacia acá no sabía donde me dirigía. Sólo seguí tu presencia destellante en la fuerza una vez que nos conectamos.- comenzó a relatar- Estamos en medio de las Regiones Desconocidas. Esos sujetos de negro son guardias ancenstrales, quienes han resguardado este lugar y lo que esconde durante miles de años.

-¿Un templo sith? – exclamé con preocupación.

-Los sith y los jedi tenía un conocimiento de la fuerza limitado. El verdadero conocimiento proviene de aquí. Este lugar es el corazón de las Regiones Desconocidas y del conocimiento de la fuerza.

-¿Ya conocías este lugar?

-Sólo de historias contadas por mi antiguo maestro.- confesó el, moviendo los dedos inquieto y supe inmediatamente que se refería a Snoke- El conocimiento albergado en este sitio fue el que le permitió desarrollar habilidades más allá de lo cualquier jedi o sith había conseguido en eones.

Me tomó un momento asimilar todo lo que me contaba. Todos esos textos en el salón oval seguramente se relacionaban con la fuente de conocimiento a la que Kylo hacia referencia. Si Snoke se había hecho tan poderoso en este lugar, tal vez era la clave para adquirir el poder de derrotar a Kylo.

-Nunca pensé que algún día llegaría a conocer este lugar. Mi antiguo maestro siempre resguardó celosamente su ubicación.- continuó él, hablando más para sí mismo que para mí.

-Entonces…-pregunté, sin estar segura de querer saber la respuesta- ¿Por qué la guardia ancestral nos tiene cautivos aquí?

-No lo sé, pero – Kylo hizo una pausa- hay una presencia aquí. Lo sentí en el salón oval. No estoy seguro aún, pues era débil. Débil, pero inconfundible.

-¿De quién se trata?

Kylo hizo una pausa, y ladeó la cabeza levemente, mirnado al suelo. Un mechón de cabello le caía sobre el rostro, ocultando sus cicatriz.

-Mi antiguo maestro.


	10. El sable

Capítulo 10: El sable

La revelación de Kylo me dejó atónita por un momento, pero luego busqué en mis sentimientos y me di cuenta que yo también había sentido la presencia de Snoke en el salón oval. Pero tal como Kylo dijo, era débil, no más que un pulso en la fuerza.

El hecho de que Snoke estuviese vivo, aunque fuese apenas, cambiaba todo el juego, pero aún no sabía bien cómo. De lo que sí estaba segura, es de que nada bueno planeaba teniéndonos encerrados ahí, por lo que debía escapar como fuese. Kylo había enviado una señal de emergencia apenas fue encerrado por lo que la Primera Orden no tardaría, según él, en encontrar nuestra ubicación. Además, como mencionó, las Regiones Desconocidas eran el lugar de origen de la Primera Orden por lo que sus soldados sabían navegar bien por estas zonas de la galaxia en la que cualquier otra criatura podría perderse. Decidí que dejaría que Kylo Ren y sus tropas me liberaran, y sólo en ese momento buscaría la forma de escapar.

Así que mientras llegaba el ejército de la Primera Orden, me entretenía mirando el techo de la cueva, imaginando qué figuras dibujaban las grietas que se esparcían alrededor. La figura de Kylo Ren iba y venía a ratos, como si se asomara para vigilarme. Detestaba el hecho de que él pudiera activar la conexión entre nosotros a voluntad. Según me contó, fue algo que aprendió tras la batalla de Crait pero no creyó necesario usarlo hasta mucho tiempo después.

Él me observaba y yo lo ignoraba. La verdad ignorarlo era el camino fácil, dado que ya no teníamos nada de qué hablar. Éramos enemigos naturales y algún día, uno acabaría con el otro. Sin embargo, yo tenía un montón de preguntas que por vergüenza, prefería callar.

A veces lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, sólo para encontrarlo mirando algún punto en el suelo y moviendo la vista hacia otro, calculando. Sin duda el hecho de que Snoke estuviera vivo lo cambiaba todo para él también, y cada minuto que pasaba Kylo Ren era consumido poco a poco por la ira y el miedo. Me pregunté si sus emociones tendrían un límite o las dejaría correr sin control hasta que acabasen con él.

Me sobresalté cuando de pronto, preguntó.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí, cómo te atraparon?

-Estaba en una misión.

-¿Dónde? – inquirió él.

-No es asunto tuyo – respondí secamente.

Después de un momento, Kylo ladeó la cabeza hacia mí.

-Tus sentimientos te delatan- comentó descuidado, mirando hacia el morral que descansaba sobre mi cadera. Inmediatamente lo cogí con mano, apartándolo de su vista. Kylo esbozó una sonrisa.

-Quieres proteger tu cristal.

-¿Cómo sabes sobre él? – pregunté, sintiéndome indefensa. Había hecho de todo para poner barreras mentales que protegieran todo lo referente al cristal, para ocultarlo de él. Y al parecer había fracasado.

-Te dije que tus sentimientos te delatan- repitió él – ellos residen con el cristal que llevas contigo.

-¿Puedo verlo? – dijo, después de una pausa. Dudé, pero decidí que no había peligro alguno en mostrarle el cristal, dadas las circunstancias. Además, él lo estaba pidiendo con una gentileza que no creí sería capaz de mostrar. Metí mi mano dentro del morral y hurgueteé buscando el pequeño objeto de vértices afilados. Extendí mi palma hacia él, con el cristal encima.

-No veía un cristal virgen hace años- comentó acercándose levemente, examinándolo con detención. Se acercó tanto que podía ver algunos lunares en su cara, y mi palma extendida comenzó a temblar. Intenté controlarlo, pero entonces él retrocedió y me miró con curiosidad, estudiándome. Aquella actitud sólo conseguía intranquilizarme.

-Tienes la armadura y lo necesario para la matriz de energía- dijo, mirando hacia el morral abierto donde se asomaban las piezas de metal- ¿Por qué aún no lo has construido?

-Aún no sé cómo- confesé, con algo de vergüenza e irritación. No me gustaba reconocer mi falta de conocimiento frente a él.

-Yo puedo enseñarte

Sus palabras se extendieron por el aire y permanecieron ahí durante lo que me pareció una eternidad. Algo dentro de mí se sintió complacido y entusiasmado a la vez, pero mi parte racional me decía que debía desconfiar.

-¿Por qué harías eso? – pregunté, manteniendo la mirada fija en él intentando desesperadamente buscar algún indicio que me hiciera desconfiar.

-Cuando mis tropas lleguen y echen abajo este lugar, habrá una pelea. –explicó él- Si queremos salir vivos de aquí, necesitarás un arma.

Su argumento era sólido y convincente, aunque debo admitir que por un momento pensé que sólo quería ayudarme de buena voluntad. Debo admitir también, que me hubiese gustado que fuese así. A una parte muy pequeña de mí le gustaba pensar que Ben Solo había decidido ir a lo profundo de las Regiones Desconocidas a rescatarme simplemente porque sintió que era lo correcto y porque de alguna forma, se preocupaba por mí.

Alejé esos pensamientos de inmediato, como cada vez que afloraban. No tenían sentido y además, no quería que Kylo me atrapara en mis vacilaciones. Finalmente acepté su ayuda

Él me explicó un montón de cosas respecto a la posición de las piezas y la construcción de la matriz que permitiría descargar toda la energía contenida en el cristal. Resulta que la construcción del sable era un proceso tan exacto y meticuloso que no podía ser hecho a mano; las piezas debían manipularse con la fuerza en perfecta sincronía, de modo que cuando calzaran el sable cobrara de cierta forma vida. No fue un trabajo fácil.

Kylo y yo estábamos sentados frente a frente, piernas cruzadas, y las piezas de la armadura junto con el cristal yacían en el suelo entre nosotros.

-Está bien, estas lista- declaró él. Ya llevábamos un buen rato practicando la elevación y rotación de las piezas- Adelante.

Apreté los labios y tragué saliva. El proceso requería una gran concentración y no estaba segura de poder lograrlo. No quería fallar. Kylo pareció ver la duda y el temor en mis ojos.

-No tengas miedo, puedes hacerlo. Si te equivocas, yo te ayudaré.

Con renovada confianza extendí mis brazos con las palmas de las manos hacia adentro, rodeando los objetos. Entonces cerré mis ojos y me extendí con mis sentimientos. Percibí cada una de las piezas; las de metal, las junturas y por último el cristal. Éste era un destello cegador en la fuerza, inconfundible. Pensé que ese el el modo en que Kylo me había descrito a mí.

Pero había algo más; el cristal contenía una gran cantidad de energía, pero a la vez había algo que me atraía hacia él como la gravedad. Una conexión, similar a…

Las piezas comenzaron a levitar, no podía verlas, pero las sentía.

Concéntrate, Rey.

Lentamente, comencé a ordenarlas alrededor del cristal, recordando todo lo dicho por Kylo. Al principio pareció fácil, pero al momento de ensamblar todo hubo una resistencia inesperada por parte del cristal que no supe manejar. El desbordamiento de energía me hizo perder la concentración y casi dejo ir todo, pero entonces otra fuerza entró en el juego. Era Kylo Ren, su presencia en la fuerza dominante y agitada, que empezó a guiar el movimiento de mis manos a través de mis pensamientos. Él estaba en mi mente, respiraba conmigo, y por un momento podía asegurar, que nos coordinamos como si fuéramos uno.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Aún tenía los brazos al frente y entre las palmas de mis manos levitaba un sable de luz. Junto a mis manos, las manos de Kylo Ren que estuvieron ahí guiándome paso a paso. Compartimos una breve mirada de triunfo.

Me dejé llevar y se me escapó una gran y enorme sonrisa, y por un momento pensé que él me sonreiría de vuelta. Y lo hizo, pero su sonrisa era apenas una mueca en sus labios y un destello en sus ojos negros.

El sable cayó sobre mis manos y pude sentir su peso, el cual era muy similar al sable de Luke. Me puse de pie de inmediato y encendí la hoja. Cuando la vi, refulgente y violeta mi corazón se llenó de dicha y de orgullo. Éste era mi propio sable de luz, con el cual poseía una conexión inquebrantable y el cual se sentía como una extensión más de mi cuerpo. El sable y su hoja eran parte de mí, al hacer suaves movimientos podía sentir las moléculas gaseosas abriéndose camino para dejarlo pasar. ¡Era increíble!

Entonces recordé, que no estaba sola y abandoné mi entusiasmo para voltear hacia Kylo, que continuaba de piernas cruzadas en el suelo, con un brillo en los ojos que nunca había visto.

-Gracias – exclamé, sin evitar que una sonrisa se apoderara de mi rostro.

Entonces él recobró la seriedad habitual y su mirada de siempre, frunciendo los labios. Esperé una respuesta por parte de él, pero al instante siguiente, estaba sola.


	11. Escape

Capítulo 11: Escape

Cuando la Primera Orden llegó, lo supimos de inmediato, pues la gran caverna en la que nos encontrábamos se estremeció. Tal como Kylo había dicho, tenían instrucciones de volar todo el lugar. La llegada del ejército fue en el momento preciso, sin embargo, aún no sabíamos hacia qué lado inclinaría la balanza. Pero una cosa estaba clara: era el momento de escapar.

Unos instantes antes del caos, yo me encontraba meditando mientras Kylo dormitaba en su celda, lo percibía a través de un diminuto hilo invisible que había sido capaz de tejer a voluntad, mientras meditaba. Apenas percibía su conciencia, tranquila, balanceándose suavemente entre este mundo y el de los sueños. Pero entonces algo cambió.

Percibí sorpresa, y miedo. Luego me sentí descubierta por Kylo, pero yo no era la causa de sus emociones, había algo más, algo siniestro.

-¿Kylo?- exclamé, intentando mantener la conexión con su mente. - ¿Kylo que sucede?

-Él está aquí – sentenció él. Estaba alerta. Yo no comprendí a qué se refería hasta que escuche aquella voz oscura y ancestral resonar por toda mi cabeza.

-No sabía que teníamos una audiencia- se mofó Snoke e instintivamente deshice aquel hilo que había tejido y me alejé lo más posible de la conciencia de Kylo, asustada. Una vez en mi celda, me dirigí al extremo opuesto, es más apartado, pero fue en vano. La voz de Snoke resonaba en todo el lugar, y la conexión con él y con Kylo Ren era incluso más nítida que antes. Podía ver a Kylo caminar de un lado a otro, buscando el origen de la voz, pero Snoke resonaba en todos lados; estaba en todas partes.

-Joven Rey, nos volvemos a encontrar.- comenzó- Pero esta vez, tuviste un rol diferente en mi pequeño juego; fuiste la carnada, y mi querido discípulo el insensato que te siguió hasta aquí. Sólo para encontrarme a mí, y enfrentar su destino.

Las últimas palabras, parecieron como si las escupiera. Pensé en lo que acaba de decir. La última vez que lo enfrenté, fui hasta él porque pensé que Kylo se convertiría, pero sólo para descubrir que Snoke había planeado todo y yo había caído en su trampa. Ahora, él me había capturado y traído hasta este remoto lugar, sólo con la intención de atraer a Kylo hasta su nido de víboras. Pensar en lo que haría con él me ponía los pelos de punta, sobre todo al caer en la cuenta de que de alguna forma este ser había superado la barrera de la mortalidad.

Una risa queda, corta y sin gracia brotó de la boca de Kylo.

-Estas tan seguro de tú poder…- comenzó, lentamente, hablando hacia las paredes de su celda, con un desprecio que jamás pensé sería capaz de irradiar una persona- Yo sé por qué estas aquí, por qué estamos aquí. ¿Recuerdas? Me lo enseñaste también. Necesitas la energía de este lugar, estás débil…apenas vivo. Tu conciencia está aquí pero no puedes materializarte físicamente.

-Pusiste atención- exclamó Snoke, con fingida sorpresa.- entonces, me imagino que sabrás qué es lo que sigue…

-Mis tropas llegarán en cualquier momento- interrumpió Kylo abruptamente, con un aire un poco altivo. Eso hizo a Snoke reír y su carcajada resonó como un eco en las paredes.

-Mis tropas, querrás decir. Ellos obedecerán a su legítimo Líder Supremo, fueron entrenados para eso.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando la tierra se estremeció por primera vez.

-Quizás- comentó Kylo, tratando de mantener el equilibrio.- Pero antes van a volar por los aires todo este maldito lugar.

La conciencia de Snoke retrocedió, alarmada. El ejército de la Primera Orden estaba a punto de destruir la que Kylo había dicho era la fuente de su poder, aquello que lo mantenía vivo. Una vez que Snoke estuvo fuera de nuestras mentes, Kylo se acercó a mí.

-Ahora, prepárate. Llegaran en cualquier momento y necesito que esté lista.- me indicó con premura. Tomé posición junto a la pared, de pie, sosteniendo mi sable con ambas manos a la altura del pecho. Intercambiamos una mirada cómplice y la adrenalina se apoderó completamente de mí.

-Y Rey…- comentó, sólo como un eco en mi cabeza- no intentes nada estúpido como escapar por tu cuenta. Apégate a lo que conversamos y estarás bien.

No tuve ni dos segundos para procesar lo si dicho por Kylo- si es que era más un consejo o más bien una amenaza- cuando una ola de adrenalina se apoderó de él, y se lo llevó, dejando todo en silencio. Seguramente había ido por él, y no tardaría en venir por mí. Aguardé, sosteniendo con fuerza mi arma y con la respiración pesada.

Entonces irrumpieron en la estancia; las mismas dos figuras negras y esbeltas. Encendí mi sable de luz tan rápido como pude y me escurrí de su agarre lanzando estocadas al aire. Me veía envuelta en oscuridad pero nunca sentí que mi sable golpeara algo. Los guardianes eran demasiado rápidos, pero el cielo sobre nosotros comenzó a desmoronarse y perdieron su concentración. Fue entonces cuando uno de ellos tambaleó golpeándose contra el piso y pude escapar, no sin antes uno de los guardianes lograra arrancarme un retazo de mi ropa.

Corrí por el pasillo, intentando que mis zancadas se estiraran lo más posible, recordando el camino hasta el gran salón oval, donde Kylo me había indicado que fuera si es que lograba escapar. El también estaría allí y me llevaría con él a la superficie.

Parecía un buen plan, hasta que tras una inmensa explosión que dinamitó la pared izquierda del corredor y me arrojó al suelo, divisé a las tropas de la Primer Orden descendiendo sujetos a cables de agarre. Quizás convertirme en prisionera no era una buena idea después de todo, así que me mantuve oculta en el piso. Había logrado recorrer un buen trecho, y estaba en una bifurcación, pero el derrumbe había bloqueado el camino que llevaba hacia el salón oval, y creí que tal vez era una señal. Inmediatamente después, por el corredor maltrecho a la distancia divisé la silueta de uno de los guardianes, y entonces corrí por el camino que se abría a mi derecha. El camino al salón oval estaba bloqueado de todas formas, y ¿qué tan difícil podía ser encontrar la superficie? Podía hacerlo yo misma, no necesitaba a Kylo Ren.

Usaría la fuerza.

Avancé por el corredor desconocido con una renovada convicción; iba directo hacia la salida, lograría escapar de aquel lugar y contactar a la resistencia, nada iría mal porque la fuerza me guiaba.

Dos soldados de la Primera Orden aparecieron cuando el camino giró. Sin embargo, logré detenerme a tiempo, y ellos no me vieron. Hablaban entre sí, pero no pude distinguir lo que decían. Comencé a dar pasos hacia atrás lentamente, cuidando no hace el menor ruido, apenas pisando con la puntilla del pie. Ahí fue cuando una mano enguantada se posó sobre mi boca y sentí un pinchazo en la nuca.


	12. El cántico

Capítulo 12: El Cántico

Me dio la sensación de que el tiempo pasaba lentamente. Habían transcurrido muchos años desde que estuvimos en guerra, y la galaxia era oprimida por la institución de la Primera Orden. Desde hace ya un tiempo los tiempos oscuros habían terminado y reinaba la paz en los confines del universo conocido. Tener esa certeza había transformado completamente mi forma de sentir, un peso enorme había abandonado mis hombros, ya no era necesario resistir y luchar, más que por los vaivenes cotidianos de la vida. Mi preocupación de esa tarde que se escapaba a pasos agigantados con la puesta del sol era sencillamente tener que comprar algo antes de volver a casa. A _nuestro_ hogar.

En esa tarde primaveral, el aire era suave y dulce, y me envolvía de una forma que hacía que mi cuerpo sentía que flotaba, a pesar de que estaba sentada sobre la hierba que se mecía al compás del viento. Junto a mí, la persona que había convertido ese sitio en mi hogar y frente a nosotros, un inmenso océano en la lejanía donde el sol amenazaba con zambullirse de un momento a otro.

Corté una espiga con la mano, observando la tonalidad que cobraba con aquella luz. La espiga se movía apaciblemente. Mi compañero me envolvió en cálido abrazo.

Desde que terminó la guerra, todo había sido apacible. Pacífico y dulce, como la brisa que soplaba aquel día, como lo tonos que se dibujaban en las nubes del cielo. Pero no podía recordar cómo había terminado, ¿acaso la Primera Orden se había rendido? ¿O fue derrotada por la resistencia? Cada vez que hacía el esfuerzo de recordar, terminaba en un abismo oscuro.

Mis pensamientos se esfumaron cuando la mano de mi acompañante se posó sobre la mía, haciéndome soltar la espiga. Sonreí.

En ese estado de absoluta plenitud me volteé para encontrarme con los ojos de Ben Solo, iluminados por el último rayo de luz. Él sonrió también, y pensé que su sonrisa era lo más hermoso que había visto. Conocía sus ojos desde hace toda una vida y no sabía en qué momento se habían convertido en mi hogar. No podía recordar. No podía recordar nada en absoluto…

Me sobresalté ante aquel descubrimiento y me incorporé rápidamente sólo para ser cegada por un radiante sol de mediodía. Cubrí la luz con mi mano mientras mis pupilas se adaptaban al entorno. Estaba en suelo, con las ropas y las manos llenas de tierra.

Recorrí el paisaje a mí alrededor. Arbustos pequeños pero de gran follaje, un cielo azul sin ninguna nube y en la lejanía, la silueta de una colosal cordillera nevada. De inmediato supe que nunca había estado en ese lugar antes.

-¡Finalmente! – exclamó una voz femenina a mis espaldas. Intenté ponerme de pie y en guardia pero por algún motivo no fui capaz de reunir las fuerzas. Ahí recordé los sucesos anteriores: mi escape de la cueva, mi encuentro con los soldados de la Primera Orden y el ataque por la espalda. Instintivamente me llevé una mano a la nuca, buscando palpar alguna cosa.

-¿Qué me hiciste? – espeté, sin poder ponerme de pie. Luego busqué mi sable de luz, pero estaba desarmada, y demasiado adormilada para percibirlo a través de la fuerza.

-Un poquito de sedante – confesó, como si se tratara de una travesura. La figura caminó hasta quedar frente a mí. Vi sus piernas bien torneadas y su aspecto atlético antes de que se hincara para mirarme a la cara- Lo siento, no había tiempo para invitaciones.

Realmente no lo sentía. Algo en la voz de ella hacía pensar de que ninguna palabra que decía era enserio, como si oscilara entre el límite del sarcasmo y el desprecio. Era una mujer joven, como yo, de tez bronceada y cabello moreno y corto. Su nariz respingada le daba el toque final a un rostro hermoso y angelical, que contradecía brutalmente con la forma tosca y desdeñosa en la que se expresaba. Vestía una armadura oscura y sostenía un casco bajo su brazo derecho. Busqué cualquier indicio que me permitiera determinar si se trataba de una aliada de la resistencia, de una agente de la Primera Orden o de una caza-recompensas, pero no encontré nada, así que pregunté.

-¿Quién eres?

Ella hizo una mueca, emulando una sonrisa torcida y se puso rápidamente de pie.

-Me llamo Sveda- contestó como si eso respondiera todas mis dudas.

-Pero, ¿quién eres? ¿qué quieres de mí? ¿Estás con la Primera Orden?- las palabras se encaramaron una arriba de la otra mientras salían de mi boca. A Sveda parecía divertirle la situación. Incluso soltó una risotada.

-¿Con la Primera Orden? –exclamó, riendo. Pero cuando vio mi expresión seria, adoptó una igual, y su tono se ensombreció- Vamos, andando. Hasta aquí te he acarreado pero en esta parte del viaje te necesito despierta.

Me giré, sobre mis rodillas, aún sin poder levantarme

-No voy a ninguna parte sin saber qué esta sucediendo aquí.

-Oh, por favor, Rey – se quejó Sveda desenfundado su bláster y apuntándolo directo hacia mí- No hagas las cosas más difíciles.

Por un momento se me apretó el estómago al ver el arma apuntándome. Sabía perfectamente que hacer, pues percibía el bláster a través de la fuerza. Sería muy fácil hacer que se doblegara y que…

-Ni lo intentes- advirtió Sveda, como si adivinara mi intención. Pero su advertencia me era indiferente y apenas sentí que recobraba las energías y la lucidez, rastreé mi sable a través de la Fuerza y el acudió a mi llamado, dejando el morral que Sveda cargaba en el hombro. Ella disparó su arma, pero repelí cada uno de sus disparos con la hoja de mi arma. No tenía una técnica para hacerlo así que los disparos terminaron en cualquier lugar; uno de ellos dio en el hombro de Sveda, arrojándola al piso y sacándole un grito ahogado de labios. Me acerqué rápidamente, apuntando a la joven con la punta de la hoja de mi sable. No había sido mi intención herirla, pero ahora que estaba doblegada podría obtener información.

-Ahora, responde mi pregunta, ¿Estás con la Primera Orden? ¿Eres una casa recompensas?- exploté, algo alterada. No me atraía ver a la mujer quejándose del dolor en su hombro.- ¿Quién te envía?

Pero Sveda no respondió. Simplemente me miró desde su posición, clavando sus ojos carbón llenos de rencor en los míos.

-¡Habla! – le grité, apretando los dientes, pues estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Adelante, mátame.- dijo ella, sin abandonar su tono sarcástico- Nunca podrás salir de aquí.

Esto último había sido dicho con malicia. Escruté una vez más el paisaje que me rodeaba. Los arbustos eran lo suficientemente bajos para permitir ver hasta donde se perdía el horizonte, pero no parecía que el paisaje cambiara. Me extendí con mis sentimientos a través de la fuerza. No había naves, ni ruidos de motores, tampoco plataformas de aterrizaje en varios kilómetros. Sin embargo, había vida por todos lados. Una diversidad enorme de flora y fauna que habitaban aquel planeta y vivían en perfecta armonía. Pero había algo más…una concentración de estas formas de vida, una fuente lumínica y cegadora, que se mezclaba naturalmente con los retazos de la fuerza controlados por mí. Sveda era parte de aquello también.

Nunca había sentido una presencia de esa naturaleza y tuve curiosidad.

-¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunté, recobrando la compostura de mi voz y devolviendo el sable de luz a mi cinturón.

-Mi hogar- contestó Sveda con solemnidad, dejando atrás su tono burlón y sarcástico. Cuando se puso de pie, parecía haber ganado altura, pero probablemente era efecto de su cambio de actitud. Se retiró la mano del hombro herido para revelar una zona completamente limpia y una herida cicatrizada. ¡Se había curado a sí misma!

Ella debió ver la perplejidad en mi rostro, y sencillamente dio un paso hacia mí, tendiéndome su mano.

-Ven conmigo- dijo ella, aún solemne. Esta vez no era una orden, sino una petición- Tendrás todas las respuestas a tus preguntas.

-¿A dónde? –pregunté, escéptica, naturalmente. Había percibo el planeta y no había ciudades o asentamientos en la vasta extensión que nos rodeaba. Sólo la luz cegadora.

-Estamos muy cerca – aseguró Sveda, aún con su mano tendida hacia mí. Yo no podía despegar los ojos de su hombro ileso, que segundos antes había estado sangrando profusamente, manchando sus ropas oscuras y poniendo tiesos los pliegues. La energía que emanaba de Sveda, o más bien, que la componía, emitía un susurro similar al que sentí en Ahch-Toh, cuando encontré los textos jedis en aquel antiguo árbol. Era como un cántico ancestral.

Me sentí exactamente de la misma forma, llamada a seguir el susurro como si estuviese en un trance. Di un paso al frente y me pregunte si acaso Sveda estaría haciendo algún tipo de brujería sobre mí o bien si aún estaba bajo los efectos del sedantes. Ella entendió mi lenguaje corporal y musitó un agradecimiento antes de voltearse y echarse andar.

-Por aquí- dijo abriéndose camino entre el verde follaje. Yo la seguí, en parte sin saber por qué lo hacía y en parte tratando de estar alerta antes cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir. Sin embargo, todo en aquel lugar parecía estar en paz y tranquilidad; como en mi sueño.

Nunca había tenido un sueño hermoso, sólo pesadillas. Me avergoncé al descubrir que mientras estuve sedada había soñado con Ben, y que en mi sueño él era la persona que una vez terminada la guerras y los conflictos, permanecería allí. Eso sí que era descabellado, más que Sveda curándose un disparo de bláster a sí misma. Tal vez aún estaba soñando, y todo este planeta hermoso era simplemente producto de mi imaginación. A lo mejor todavía estaba en aquella cueva subterránea…

Me pregunté qué habría pasado con la invasión de la Primera Orden y con Kylo Ren. Nunca llegué a nuestro encuentro en el salón Oval…Instintiva y torpemente busqué aquel hilo que había logrado tejer entre nosotros para encontrar su conciencia, pero mi intento se diluía en un estanque enorme y profundo. ¿Habría conseguido escapar de los guardianes ancestrales? ¿Se habría quedado esperándome? Sentí una pequeña espina de remordimiento clavarse súbitamente en mi pecho mientras seguía caminando detrás de Sveda. Me fijé un rato en su figura esbelta, caminando al frente y marcando el camino. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiéramos salido de aquel lugar? ¿Acaso Sveda se había enfrentado con los soldados de la Primera Orden? Y aunque así fuera…¿Cómo llegamos a la superficie? A cada pregunta que me hacía me convencía más de que probablemente seguía dormida.

Al cabo de un rato, llegamos a una playa de aguas cristalinas, cuya superficie era iluminada por el fulgurante sol que situaba en lo alto del cielo. Apenas había oleaje, el agua era prístina y acariciaba suavemente la arena blanca de la orilla. Sveda se quitó los zapatos y se arrodilló en la orilla, emitiendo un silbido agudo y musical. Me puse en guardia y llevé una mano a mi sable cuando la superficie del agua se alborotó, pero me relajé cuando apareció una pequeña criatura redonda y de escamas brillantes, cuyos ojos negros se posaron en mí con euforia. Sveda acarició a la criatura y luego se puso de pie.

-Iremos nadando – declaró, señalando algún punto en el horizonte.

-No sé nadar- confesé, imaginando la enorme distancia que nos separa de cualquiera fuera nuestro destino.

-Lo sé- dijo ella con naturalidad y apuntando a la criatura que esperaba en la orilla- Ella te guiará. Miré desconfiadamente a la criatura redonda, luego a Sveda y a la criatura otra vez.

-¿Es una broma?

-Es la única forma de llegar- Sveda se encogió de hombros.- Puedes quitarte los zapatos. A donde vamos no los necesitarás.

Sin esperar respuesta, Sveda comenzó a adentrarse en las aguas cristalinas, y cuando el agua le llegó a la cintura, se volteó para verme. Yo seguía de pie en la playa, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Ya había decidido a a acompañar a aquella mujer, motivada por la curiosidad que despertó en mí su extraño poder curativo y el cántico que emanaba desde ella y que percibía a través de la fuerza, pero otra cosa era meterme al mar. Una consecuencia de crecer en un planeta desértico fue desarrollar una aversión a los grandes volúmenes de agua. Además, no sabía nadar y aquella criatura no me daba ninguna garantía.

Sveda hizo un gesto con la mano, para que la siguiera, y una vez más, en parte en trance y en parte consiente, me quité lentamente los zapatos y los dejé en la orilla. Luego metí los pies al agua que estaba sorprendentemente tibia y me acerqué a la criatura escamosa. Puse una mano sobre ella, acariciándola de la misma forma en que Sveda lo había hecho, y pude percibir sus sentimientos. Estaba feliz de estar ahí y entusiasmada por el viaje, así que no la hice esperar más y me zambullí en el agua, sosteniendo su cuerpo entre mis manos. Inmediatamente la criatura incrementó su velocidad y el agua comenzó a salpicarme el rostro, y nos adentramos demasiado rápido en aquel océano cristalino, tanto, que pensé que había dejado a Sveda atrás. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, Sveda nadaba bajo el agua tan rápido como nosotras. Parecía no tener la necesidad de salir a respirar y su figura hacia movimientos sutiles y elegantes que le permitían mantener la velocidad, como si se tratara de una criatura acuática.

Yo por mi parte, movía torpemente las piernas intentando impulsarme, pero la verdad todo el trabajo era hecho por la criatura que me llevaba. A veces se sumergía sin previo aviso, por lo que tenía que rápidamente aguantar la respiración e intentar no tragar agua.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo cuando divisé una construcción en el horizonte. A medida que nos acercamos descubrí que más bien era varias construcciones, y su extensión tenía el tamaño de una ciudad entera. ¿Cómo era posible? No había percibido aquel lugar poblado través de la fuerza, y sin embargo ahora la ciudad entera me llamaba, el cántico resonaba por todos lados, como si siempre hubiese estado allí. Tal como el árbol…


	13. Linora

Capítulo 13: Linora

 _Conozco este lugar -_ Me dije a mí misma, mientras caminaba con Sveda por las calles de la pequeña ciudad. Todas las construcciones, incluso el pavimento, estaban hechas de una piedra marmolada exquisita, que lanzaba pequeños destellos al ser tocadas por los rayos de sol, similar a las rocas de las cavernas del sistema Hurr. Las construcciones eran simétricas, armónicas y magnificas, como si cada detalle hubiera sido cuidado por un artesano talentoso. La gente en la calle era como cualquier otra, y tanto los hombres como las mujeres vestían ropas color mostaza. Había niños también, y algunos curiosos nos observaban a mí y a Sveda con curiosidad, probablemente porque acabábamos de salir del agua y estábamos empapadas de pies a cabeza. Sin embargo, al adentrarnos más por la ciudad, pude notar que la población era bastante reducida y ascendía a unas pocas decenas.

Tenía una extraña sensación, de que aquel lugar estaba feliz de estuviera allí. Sacudí la cabeza de inmediato, estaba imaginando cosas. Pero todo vibraba y resonaba…

Llegamos a una enorme construcción amurallada con una estrecha escalera de piedra que bordeaba el muro. Mientras seguía a Sveda a través de ella, no pude disimular el nerviosismo en mi voz.

-¿Sveda? – musité. Algunas personas nos habían seguido hasta allí y ahora nos observaban subir. Me pregunté si sería muy tarde para huir - ¿A dónde me llevas?

Sin embargo, ella ignoró mi pregunta y continuamos subiendo a un ritmo parsimonioso. Aquel cántico musical no me había abandonado desde que vislumbrara la ciudad y continuaba presente en el trasfondo. Arriba de los muros se alzaba una construcción pequeña, de un solo piso. Una mujer ataviada en mostaza nos recibió en la entrada.

-Sean muy bienvenidas- anunció la dama. Sveda hizo una reverencia tomando la mano de ella y apoyándola contra su frente. Me sentí un poco descolocada e incómoda. Entramos en una gran habitación, donde había otras mujeres vestidas de igual forma que la portera. Al vernos, se apartaron de inmediato y tomaron su lugar de cuchillas en el piso. Sus ojos miraban al piso, pero sabía que todos su demás sentidos estaban posados sobre mí. La mujer a la cabecera se levantó, acercándose lentamente a nosotras y arrastrando su túnica.

-Bien hecho, Sveda- dijo la mujer, mirándola directamente y con aire de nobleza similar al de Leia.- Me has servido bien.

Sveda se arrodilló ante la señora, apoyando su peso en una rodilla y manteniendo la mirada baja, como las demás. Parecía como si estuviese esperando una bendición. Entonces la mujer fijó sus ojos en mí y su mirada me atravesó el alma. El cántico terminó. Ella lo sabía todo, mis sentimientos, mis deseos, mis secretos y mis más oscuros miedos. A través de la fuerza, y al mirarme, había conectado conmigo de una forma similar a la de Kylo Ren, pero mucho más brutal e instintiva. No había tenido respeto por nada, y por un segundo podría haber asegurado que era dueña de todo lo que pensé me pertenecía. Pero de inmediato tuve la certeza de que ella no estaba robando nada.

-Conozco este lugar- musité, mientras rogaba porque las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos no cayeran.

-Por supuesto que sí- replicó ella, en un tono suave y cálido, muy distinto al que había usado con Sveda. Se acercó un poco más y colocó su mano sobre mi mejilla, limpiando mis lágrimas- Éste es tu hogar, Rey.

Sentí la fragancia que emanaba de su mano y entonces lo supe. Esa mujer que tenía delante, me había acunado incontables veces, y me había ayudado a levantarme cuando torpemente intentaba caminar y caía desastrosamente sobre el piso marmolado. Sabía la verdad, pero no me atrevía a decir las palabras. Me temblaba la lengua y sentí que me faltaba el aire. Ella comprendió y simplemente me rodeó con sus brazos y ambas nos fundimos en un abrazo en el que nuestros sentimientos pudieron revolotear alrededor, encontrarse y conocerse, una vez más. Ella era mi madre y ese lugar era mi hogar.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados, mis pensamientos iban y venían intentando hacer las conexiones necesarias. Nunca me había sentido tan pasmada, pero a la vez una cálida corriente recorría mi cuerpo, reconfortándome, conteniéndome. Me vi a mi misma de regreso en la cueva de Ahch-Toh, sola, viendo mi propio reflejo perderse en el infinito y sentí cómo el inmenso vacío que sentía en el pecho desde aquel día era llenado por esta corriente embriagadora. Me perdí tanto en mis emociones que no me di cuenta cuanto todas las mujeres abandonaron la estancia, y sólo abrí los ojos cuando la mujer que me abrazaba se separó de mí. Podía leer en su rostro, que estaba tan conmovida como yo. Tomándome de la mano me guio hasta su lugar en el piso, y me indicó que me sentara junto a ella. No podía dejar de mirarla. Su cabello marrón estaba salpicado de unas pocas canas y en sus facciones, que eran hermosas como las de todos allí, se marcaba levemente el paso de la edad y poseía unos ojos marrones rasgados y vibrantes, que me examinaban con curiosidad.

-Debes tener un montón de preguntas- declaró ella, expectante ante lo que yo tuviera que decir. Como no pude articular palabra alguna, asentí con la cabeza.

-Puedo responderlas todas- ofreció ella gentilmente- pero creo que será mejor si lo ves por ti misma.

La mujer extendió una de sus delgadas manos y la posó sobre mi cabeza, acariciando me frente con el dedo pulgar. Pensé que sería bueno que secar las lágrimas de mi rostro, pero entonces ella cerró los ojos y yo ya no estaba más en aquella habitación. Tampoco estaba en mi cuerpo.

De alguna forma, estaba en el exterior, observando las calles de la ciudad marmolada, mientras personas ataviadas en mostaza iban y venían. El aún sol centelleaba en lo alto.

En medio de la multitud, una mujer mayor conducía de la mano a una pequeña niña de ojos marrones y cabello castaño, ambas vestidas con el tradicional color mostaza. La anciana hablaba como si estuviera dando una lección muy importante.

-Hemos estado aquí desde que el universo existe. Hemos visto millones de civilizaciones, imperios y guerras. Cada uno de estos eventos no es más que un destello en la historia de nuestro pueblo. No tenemos edad, pero siempre hemos estado aquí y siempre lo estaremos, para proteger la luz.

-¿Luz?

-Somos seres de luz, Linora.- dijo la anciana, mientras su piel se hacía traslúcida y permitía ver la luminiscencia en su interior, casi borrando las formas de su rostro y convirtiéndola sólo en un cúmulo de luz.- Mientras vivamos en paz y en armonía, la luz estará presente en el universo y habrá equilibrio.

-¿Soy un ser de luz también? – preguntó la pequeña ilusionada con la idea.

-Por supuesto que lo eres – respondió la señora acercando su mano al pecho de la pequeña, mientras sonreía. En cuanto hizo contacto con ella, la piel de la niña se hizo traslucida también, revelando su interior brillante y luminoso. Nada de esto parecía llamar la atención de las demás personas- Es tu deber cuidar la luz.

La pequeña parpadeó, observando el destello de luz que provenía de su interior y mirando con curiosidad a su abuela.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la voz de la anciana volvía a llamarla por su nombre, pero esta vez apenas tenía la mitad del ímpetu y la energía.

-¡Linora! – exclamó con alegría. Los años había pasado sobre ella acentuando los surcos de sus arrugas y volviendo su cabello completamente blanco. Además, yacía débil recostada sobre su cama, cubierta por una gruesa frazada color vino y rodeada por un puñado de personas acongojadas. Estaba en su lecho de muerte.

Los años también habían hecho cambios en Linora, que ya no era más aquella niña inquieta y de rostro redondo, sino que se había convertido en una hermosa joven de ojos rasgados. Al ver su rostro, supe que Linora era mi madre.

-La vida del universo, así como la nuestra, es cíclica- comentó la anciana, apenas respirando y sin que ninguno de los presentes le prestara atención. Tal vez pensaban que estaba desvariando. Las últimas palabras de una anciana agonizante.– Algo está ocurriendo, se está alzando, lentamente…una vez más. Desbalance…desbalance en el universo.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, dichas casi como un susurro. Linora apretó la mano de su abuela firmemente, como si tratara de aferrarse a su último aliento. La mujer exhaló y la imagen desapareció.

-¡Linora! – exclamó la joven, corriendo detrás de ella en medio de la calle. Y una vez que la hubo alcanzado, preguntó - ¿Qué sucede, estás bien? ¿Es por lo de tu abuela?

Linora asistió levemente, evitando la mirada de su amiga.

-Me tengo que ir. Mis padres me necesitan- dijo y luego echó a correr por la calle hasta la escalera del gran muro.

Las escenas que vi a continuación me mostraban que algo le pasaba a Linora. Rehuía de sus amigos, de su familia y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo tumbada en su cama, llorando. No comprendía que le había sucedido a aquella joven que de un día para otro había dejado de ser alegre y gentil, para convertirse en esa persona temerosa y retraída. La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-¡Soy tu padre! – bramó el hombre alto frente a ella.- Dime lo que está pasando en este preciso momento.

-Cálmate, por favor- suplicó la mujer a su lado. Linora permanecía sentada en su cama, sin dejar de llorar. El padre de Linora parecía estar perdiendo los estribos y su mujer apenas lograba contenerlo.

-¡Habla, Linora!- espetó él, en un tono más grave aún. La joven simplemente se hizo un ovillo en la cama y se llevó las manos al vientre, cubriéndolo. El padre abrió lo ojos desmesuradamente pues comprendió de inmediato, y se abalanzó sobre Linora con el puño en alto y enceguecido por la furia.


End file.
